Les implicites
by Green-Carousel
Summary: Elle ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Ce qu'elle lisait sur lui à travers les journaux lui avait suffi pour se faire une idée du personnage. Et il sentait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ici.
1. Chapter 1

_Très chers lecteurs, me revoilà sur le devant de la scène avec du tout beau, tout chaud :) __Bref, vous aurez compris que je me replonge dans One Piece, encore. Une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps mais que je n'osais pas écrire. Mais maintenant la voilà, écrite noir sur blanc. J'attends toujours vos avis, qu'ils soient nombreux ou non, mais de préférence nombreux ;) Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez._

_Je rappelle qu'aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartient, ni même l'univers :)_

* * *

**LE NOUVEAU MEMBRE.**

Ils étaient dissimulés derrière les branches d'un arbre, observant attentivement la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Cinq jours qu'ils étaient là et la situation n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Si tu veux rencontrer le vieil homme, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

L'adversaire de Jinbe se jeta à nouveau corps et âme dans la bataille. Lux retint un rire. Marco lui lança un regard noir.

- Quoi ? fut la seule parade qu'elle trouva pour justifier son comportement.

Marco ne répondit rien et se reconcentra sur le combat qui avait lieu quelques mètres plus bas. Lux ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Marco était si sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de combats. Cela faisait pourtant quatre ans qu'elle écumait les mers de ce monde à ses côtés sur le fier Moby Dick et il restait toujours une énigme. Enfin, une énigme partiellement résolue. Et, maintenant que le Phœnix – tel était son surnom – n'avait d'yeux que pour le combat opposant le jeune Capitaine des Spades et le mythique Jinbe, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rejoindre son Père, ses frères et ses quelques sœurs sur le navire en attendant que tout ceci soit terminé.

- Tu sais quoi Marco, commença-t-elle, je vais rentrer et, quand ils auront fini, tu n'auras qu'à me joindre avec un bébé Den Den Mushi.

Cependant, elle n'obtint aucune réaction de son camarade. Elle soupira d'exaspération. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant à devenir hermétique au monde extérieur lorsqu'il atteignait un suffisant degré de concentration. Elle secoua la main devant son visage. Le Phœnix l'attrapa par le poignet, la coupant ainsi dans son geste.

- Pas la peine de partir, le combat est fini, enfin.

Lux n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle reporta son attention sur le combat qui était censé se dérouler juste en-dessous d'eux. Tout ce qu'elle vit furent les corps des deux hommes, inertes sur le sol. Elle baissa les yeux, un rictus méprisant prenant place sur son visage.

- Pathétique, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à descendre quand Marco l'en empêcha, la coupant une fois de plus dans son élan. Elle le questionna du regard.

- Va chercher Père. Je crois que notre nouvelle recrue est prête.

Lux leva les yeux au ciel. Était-il sérieux ? Elle dodelina de la tête.

- Très bien. Mais je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

Et elle partit, laissant Marco, Jinbe et Ace seuls avec l'équipage de ce dernier.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée cette fois de Barbe Blanche en personne. Elle avait rejoint le Moby Dick, rapportant à son Père les faits. La seule réaction qu'avait eu Newgate avait été un rire guttural. Et ils avaient amorcé la progression vers l'île, Barbe Blanche prenant place à la proue du bateau, sous les yeux emplis d'admiration de Lux. Même maintenant, elle éprouvait toujours ce profond sentiment de fierté quand elle posait les yeux sur l'homme. Il se faisait vieux, certes, mais elle n'avait jamais vu une personne plus respectable que lui. La voix profonde de l'ancêtre s'éleva alors dans les airs.

- Lequel d'entre vous veut ma tête ?

Lux n'entendit aucune réponse. Toute cette scène était pitoyable à ses yeux. Elle savait depuis quelques temps maintenant que son Père désirait rencontrer le jeune Capitaine. Elle avait en effet surpris une discussion entre le vieux et Satch qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. En refusant la place de Shichibukai que le Gouvernement Mondial lui avait offert, Ace avait réussi a attiré tous les regards sur lui. Même celui du grand Barbe Blanche.

- Je vais te combattre, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, ajouta le vieil homme.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée, certains teintés de terreur et de peur, d'autres d'admiration et d'euphorie. Le survivant de l'ère Roger faisait toujours cet effet-là et Lux s'en amusait toujours autant.

- Je vais vous combattre tous, à moi seul, renchérit Newgate.

Marco venait de les rejoindre sur le pont, attendant lui aussi la suite des événements. L'impatience pouvait se lire sur ses traits. Lux ne comprenait pas l'engouement que son équipage avait pour la personne d'Ace et sa future, bien que prévisible, entrée dans l'équipage. Elle ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Ce qu'elle lisait sur lui à travers les journaux lui avait suffi pour se faire une idée de personnage. Quelqu'un d'arrogant et de sûr de lui : le genre de personne ayant tendance à l'énerver. Mais elle s'était pliée à la volonté de son Capitaine, n'osant pas braver les ordres de son Père. Et voilà où cela les avait mené. Lux observa sérieusement son Capitaine alors que celui-ci était descendu sur la terre ferme, rejoignant ainsi Jinbe, Ace et l'équipage orphelin. Elle le regarda avancer d'un pas conquérant vers sa cible, éliminant ses opposants grâce à une simple vague de Haki. Un hurlement de douleur attira son attention et, lorsqu'un mur de feu sépara Barbe Blanche et Ace du reste de son équipage ainsi que de celui du jeune Capitaine, elle comprit. Ace voulait que ses amis aient la vie sauve en échange de quoi il offrait la sienne à Barbe Blanche sur un plateau d'argent. Elle ne comprit pas ce que les deux hommes se disaient alors qu'ils étaient coupés du monde grâce à cette chaîne de feu gigantesque. Cependant, les bruits d'explosion reprirent de plus belle et Lux réalisa alors qu'Ace avait accepté un duel avec l'homme qu'elle considérerait toujours comme un second père. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'en regarder davantage. Elle connaissait déjà l'issue de ce combat.

Alors, pour s'éviter une perte de temps mémorable, elle retourna sur le pont principal du navire et se dirigea droit vers ses quartiers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Marco. Tu vas louper le plus intéressant.

- Ça ne sert à rien de rester là à les regarder se chamailler. Père aura toujours une longueur d'avance. Je vais me reposer.

- Mais –

Lux ne laissa pas à Marco le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle claqua la porte reliant le pont et les dortoirs violemment derrière elle, s'attirant ainsi les reproches de ses camarades. Elle rejoignit ses quartiers personnels et, bercée par la douce mélodie explosive provenant de l'extérieur, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Ace n'avait jamais remis en cause les capacités de Barbe Blanche. La première chose qu'il avait appris, que ce soit lors de son enfance près du Grey Terminal ou pendant son voyage sur Grand Line, c'était de ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire. Et jamais il ne se serait risqué à le sous-estimer lui, le dit Roi des Mers.

Mais, en cherchant à le rencontrer, Ace ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce que l'homme ose le défier de la sorte. Alors, dès qu'il avait compris ce qui allait se produire, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : protéger ses camarades. Il pouvait encore les entendre crier derrière-lui alors qu'une barrière de feu les séparaient.

- Capitaine Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient ses compagnons. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à les abandonner. Pourtant il le devait s'il voulait leur laisser une chance de s'enfuir.

- Fuyez les gars ! leur ordonna-t-il.

Mais Ace n'entendit rien lui indiquant que ses camarades lui avaient obéi. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, Ace ne pourrait rien faire pour eux, il en était presque certain.

- Tu veux t'enfuir maintenant ? le questionna soudainement son adversaire.

Le jeune Capitaine reporta son attention sur le colosse qui lui faisait face. L'unique survivant de l'ère Roger le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, son regard surpris le dévisageant. Ace n'avait jamais fui un combat, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

- Laisse mon équipage s'enfuir. Mais je ne m'enfuirai pas !

Barbe Blanche se mit alors à sourire, à la grande surprise du brun. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle à vouloir sauver des vies et qu'il ne saisissait pas ? Ace en vint alors à penser que peut-être, avec l'âge, l'homme était devenu fou. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Espèce de morveux effronté, rétorqua finalement Barbe Blanche, ne se défaisant pas de son sourire.

Se moquait-il de lui ? Pensait-il donc qu'il n'était venu là que pour plaisanter ? Ace connaissait l'étendue du pouvoir de Barbe Blanche, mais il n'appréciait pas qu'on le considère comme un gamin insolent. Ni une, ni deux, il se jeta sur le vieil homme, poussant un cri féroce afin de se donner du courage. Son poing en avant, il courut toujours plus vers sa cible. Hélas, son coup termina dans le néant lorsque la lame du géant lacéra sa chair sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer.

Ace perdit connaissance. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Était-il donc si faible qu'il ne pouvait tenir que quelques secondes face au Roi des Mers ? C'était impossible.

Il se réveilla rapidement, sentant le regard brûlant de son adversaire sur sa nuque. Et, pour prouver qu'il pouvait encore se battre, il bougea faiblement la main, tentant de se redresser du mieux qu'il le put.

- C'est donc lui, l'homme qui s'est disputé la suprématie avec lui ? fit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Il réussit finalement à se mettre à genoux, levant la tête pour défier du regard le vainqueur du combat.

- Je ne vais pas…

- Tu peux encore te lever ? s'étonna Barbe Blanche.

Ace sentit la colère monter. Cet homme le sous-estimait donc réellement. Il n'avait jamais renoncé aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas cet homme qui allait lui faire changer ses habitudes. Il s'apprêtait à donner un nouveau coup lorsque le géant se mit à parler.

- Tu es trop précieux pour mourir maintenant, gamin.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi continuait-il à l'appeler "gamin" ? N'avait-il pas fait ses preuves ? Il n'était plus un gamin, et ce depuis qu'il avait compris qui était son père. Alors il resta bouche-bée, écoutant attentivement ce que cet homme avait à lui dire.

- Si tu veux toujours te déchaîner, tu peux le faire comme bon te semble en mer, en portant mon nom.

Ace était confus. En venant ici, il voulait simplement essayer de faire tomber cet homme qui, maintenant, lui offrait une main bienveillante et un navire sur lequel vivre.

- Deviens mon fils ! termina le colosse.

Ce furent les mots de trop. Il avait toujours voulu être son propre chef. Même si l'offre était tentante, il n'allait pas se plier aux ordres du premier pirate de renom qu'il croisait, et encore moins à ceux de Barbe Blanche. Alors, tandis que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, Ace se releva de toute sa hauteur et, dans un ultime mouvement, dirigea son poing sur son interlocuteur.

- Ne te fous pas de moi !

Et il sombra, encore.

* * *

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, le cri des mouettes lui indiquant qu'il avait repris la mer et les rayons du soleil traversant la seule fenêtre de la pièce l'informant qu'il faisait jour à présent. Où était-il ? La réponse semblait évidente. Mais il avait besoin d'en être certain. Alors il se dirigea vers l'unique porte visible et l'ouvrit en grand. Il fut aveuglé par la clarté extérieure et ne put que constater que l'évidence était fondée. Ils l'avaient emmené. Contre son gré.

* * *

Lux était assise près de la chambre du "prisonnier" comme elle aimait l'appeler. Satch était installé à ses côtés, une coupe de saké déjà vide entre les mains.

- Sérieusement Satch, tu devrais ralentir sur l'alcool, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

L'homme se contenta de rire alors que du mouvement semblait avoir lieu dans la pièce près de laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés. Lux écouta attentivement le moindre bruit que pouvait faire leur nouvelle recrue. Celle-ci sortit rapidement de la chambre, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur de la pièce. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Satch d'observer la silhouette qui marchait prudemment vers le bastingage avant de s'affaler contre celui-ci. Il se leva sous le regard attentif de Lux et marcha vers le "prisonnier". Quand elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire, elle essaya de le retenir.

- Satch, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais saluer notre invité, lui répondit-on avec un air enjoué.

Elle secoua la tête, se levant à son tour afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la scène qui allait se produire. Elle s'installa au-dessus de la chambre qu'avait occupé la future recrue et épia la conversation.

- Hé ! entendit-elle dire Satch. Je suis le Commandant de la Quatrième Division, mon nom est Satch.

Lux guetta la moindre réaction d'Ace. Il semblait perdu, complétement étranger à ce qui lui arrivait. Ça en était presque touchant. Elle écouta Satch, qui lui continuait à parler, même si c'était principalement à un mur qu'il s'adressait.

- Si tu nous rejoints, il faudra que nous soyons des amis.

La chose ne sembla pas plaire à Ace dont les traits se durcir.

- La ferme ! s'écria le "prisonnier".

Lux ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant de virulence de la part du brun. Elle s'attira le regard du concerné, ainsi que celui de Satch. Elle se calma un peu avant de parler à son tour.

- Il semblerait que notre "ami" ne soit pas de bonne humeur ce matin, Commandant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du rictus qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Cependant, le regard insistant qu'elle sentit sur elle la refroidit quelque peu. Satch ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- Laisse-le tranquille Lux, ricana-t-il. Ah oui, reprit-il, retrouvant ainsi l'attention d'Ace, tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé après que tu aies perdu connaissance ?

Ace ne trouva pas nécessaire de donner une réponse, ce qui énerva Lux. Elle raconta donc les événements avant que Satch n'ait le temps de le faire.

- Ton équipage a voulu te reprendre, mais comme tu dois t'en douter, nous les avons écrasés.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton condescendant, espérant faire comprendre au brun qu'elle n'était pas plus heureuse que lui qu'il soit sur ce bateau.

- Lux !

La jeune fille déglutit. Il était rare que Satch s'adresse aussi froidement à elle. Et quand elle croisa le regard de son camarade, elle baissa les yeux. Satch poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de rassurer Ace.

- Mais ils ne sont pas morts, ils sont eux aussi sur ce bateau.

- Quelle plaie, marmonna Lux.

Ace releva alors la tête, leur lançant un regard noir, à elle ainsi qu'à Satch. Lux se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Et elle fut encore plus surprise par ce qu'il proposa.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas me ligoter ou me mettre des chaînes ?

Elle échangea un regard avec Satch avant qu'ils partagent un éclat de rire.

- Des chaînes ? demanda Satch à Ace.

- On n'a pas besoin de ces trucs-là, ajouta Lux.

Elle vit aussitôt Ace serrer les dents. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mais visiblement, ni elle, ni Satch ne tirerait quoi que ce soit du brun pour le moment. Lux rejoignit donc les deux hommes sur le pont principal, prenant place à côté du Commandant de la Quatrième Division. Ace l'observa du coin de l'œil, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

- On ferait mieux de laisser Monsieur Le Grognon tranquille pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

Le Commandant se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, comme indécis.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Ace, tu sais où nous trouver.

Lux n'aimait pas paraître disponible, mais si elle émettait une quelconque objection, Satch ne se gênerait pas pour aller le rapporter au vieux. Et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle emboita le pas au Commandant de la Quatrième Division, jetant un coup d'œil furtif dans son dos pour vérifier qu'Ace n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien avec lui à bord ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Satch ne cacha pas son étonnement face à la remarque de la jeune fille. Et elle savait pertinemment pourquoi. Il était en effet rare qu'elle s'inquiète pour si peu, mais si, comme elle avait cru le comprendre, Ace était venu pour prendre la tête de son père, il y avait de quoi être préoccupée. Non ? Le Commandant esquissa un sourire à l'intention de la jeune fille.

- Notre Luxie s'inquiéterait-elle pour Père ?

Lux voulut l'étrangler. Premièrement, à cause de l'utilisation de ce surnom débile que Marco avait commencé à lui donner quelques semaines seulement après son arrivée sur le navire. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle détestait le fait qu'on la considère encore comme une gamine, une sorte de fille à papa, alors qu'elle avait seize ans et était donc, de ce fait, parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Mais elle savait que, malgré son entraînement intensif avec Marco et son niveau non négligeable de maîtrise du Haki, elle n'était toujours pas de taille à se frotter à un Commandant. Elle laissa donc passer pour cette fois-ci, se contentant d'un regard noir à l'égard de Satch et d'une moue boudeuse que le Commandant trouva tout à fait adorable.

- Pas la peine de t'en faire pour Père. Si le gamin tente quoi que ce soit, il saura le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Lux aurait aimé le croire, mais elle connaissait l'état de santé du vieux. Un autre schéma lui vint en tête.

- Oui, mais s'il décide d'utiliser son Logia pour faire brûler le navire ?

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part de Satch. Lux commença à penser qu'elle devenait ridicule avec toutes ses questions.

- Dans ce cas, répondit Satch, tu n'auras qu'à nous aider à le maîtriser. Tu es notre petite arme secrète anti-Logia après tout.

Elle offrit au Commandant un regard timide accompagné d'un mini-sourire. Il avait raison, elle devait arrêter de se tourmenter pour rien. Elle décida de laisser toute cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête quand son estomac se manifesta.

- Je vois que nous avons quelqu'un d'affamé, ricana Satch.

Un sourire d'excuse plus tard et Satch et Lux avait disparu dans les cuisines.

* * *

Ace avait observé les deux étrangers alors que ceux-ci semblaient parfaitement bien s'entendre. L'homme avait presque réussi à le convaincre de se familiariser avec le reste de l'équipage. La fille en revanche. Il sentait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ici. Pourquoi, là était tout le mystère. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir croisée auparavant. Que pouvait-elle lui reprocher ? Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur ces choses-là. Lorsque les deux individus disparurent dans les entrailles du bateau il leva les yeux au ciel, scrutant l'étendue bleue qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il avait réussi tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusqu'à présent. Et maintenant, il se trouvait sur un navire sur lequel il ne voulait pas être et ou certaine personne ne voulait pas qu'il soit. Il avait rencontré Shanks sans problèmes, on lui avait même proposé de devenir Shichibukai et il avait refusé. Et il allait décliner l'offre qu'on lui faisait, exactement pour les mêmes raisons. Il aimait être son propre chef et personne ne lui enlèverait sa liberté d'action. Jamais.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur le Moby Dick, Ace s'aventura dans les quartiers du Capitaine du navire. L'homme dormait profondément, de multiples perfusions ancrées dans ses bras, des machines l'entourant de toutes parts et enregistrant des tonnes de données incompréhensibles. Devant un tel état de faiblesse, Ace n'hésita pas. Il laissa son envie de tuer prendre le dessus, permettant aux flammes de dévorer l'espace qui l'entourait. Il s'élança vers le vieil homme poignard à la main et… termina sa course sur le pont. Barbe Blanche venait de l'envoyer valser à travers le mur. Ace porta une main à son visage, se rendant compte qu'il saignait du nez. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il était détenteur d'un Fruit de type Logia. Personne n'était censé pouvoir le blesser. Mais il comprit que ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Il était comme qui dirait en état de choc.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? s'indigna un pirate quelconque.

Ace tourna la tête pour voir, sur sa droite, deux pirates apparemment ivre. L'un d'entre eux avait en effet une bouteille dans les mains.

- Sais-tu quel temps il fait ? demanda son acolyte.

Mais Ace n'en avait que faire. Il venait de se faire envoyer sur les roses, avait le nez en sang et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : tuer Barbe Blanche. Et cela avait l'air impossible pour cette fois : tous les matelots avaient déboulé sur le pont.

* * *

Lux sortit en trombe des cuisines, se retrouvant sur le pont principal en quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle vit l'attroupement devant la chambre du vieux, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Satch et Marco arrivèrent derrière elle et eux aussi furent interloqués.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le Phœnix.

- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit-elle. Mais ça ne va pas être le cas très longtemps.

Elle s'avança vers la masse de pirates en face d'elle, se frayant un chemin du mieux qu'elle le put, Marco et Satch marchant dans son sillage. Lorsqu'elle arriva au-devant de la foule, elle écarquilla les yeux. La vision était comique, certes. On ne voyait pas le grand Ace aux Poings Ardents au tapis tous les jours. Mais le fait qu'il ait été éjecté de la chambre de son Père était beaucoup moins drôle.

- Écartez-vous ! ordonna Marco dans son dos.

Lui et Satch arrivèrent à sa hauteur et firent exactement la même tête. Pour Lux, s'en était trop. Le "prisonnier" avait été trop loin, et elle allait lui faire savoir. Elle avança d'un pas décidé vers sa cible et le força à se relever en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? l'interrogea-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle voyait bien dans son regard qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse. Elle resserra légèrement sa poigne avant de lâcher l'homme qui avait toujours un air surpris peint sur le visage. Elle ne l'appréciait vraiment pas.

- Tu sais Ace, si tu ne veux pas être sur ce navire, je veux encore moins que tu y restes. Mais Père a décidé de te laisser une chance…

- Lux, marmonna Satch. Tu n'as pas –

- Laisse-moi finir Satch.

Elle implora le Commandant du regard. Celui-ci la laissa continuer, dodelinant de la tête pour montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les manières de faire de la jeune fille.

- Alors si jamais tu recommences un truc dans le genre, je serais beaucoup moins clémente, compris ?

Elle avait essayé la diplomatie. Une grande première. Le brun la dévisagea du regard, l'air légèrement renfrogné. La colère brûlait encore dans ses iris gris. Il détourna le regard. Lux n'obtiendrait vraiment rien de lui. Elle quitta la scène sous les regards abasourdis de ses compagnons.

Lorsqu'elle eut rejoint ses quartiers privés, elle s'affala sur son lit. Ce type la rendait dingue. Ce que le vieux attendait de lui, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle espérait juste qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de le vouloir dans leur équipage pour aller jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger. Que ce serait-il passer si le brun avait vraiment réussi à le tuer ? C'est sur ce genre de pensées négatives que la jeune fille s'endormit, loin des tracas qu'avait causé l'arrivée d'Ace sur le Moby Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou qui ont tenu à la suivre : MERCI! :D Ensuite, je sais que certain d'entre vous, en lisant ceci, on du se dire "Encore un OC/Mary Sue...". Je vous en supplie, ne vous arrêtez pas à ça T_T Enfin, je voulais m'excuser pour la petite taille de ce chapitre. Le prochain sera plus long. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que ce chapitre arrive très tôt MAIS, ne vous habituez pas à un rythme aussi rapide de publication tout le temps. Il se trouve que ce n'est que le début de l'année scolaire et que j'ai encore pas mal de temps libre. Mais il se pourrait bien que dans les prochaines semaines, les chapitres mettent beaucoup de temps à venir ;)_

_Merci encore pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et merci pour ceux qui liront celui-là et tous les autres :D_

_Je rappelle qu'aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiant, ni même l'univers :)_

* * *

**LA ROUTE DES CENT FOIS.**

Ace était toujours en état de choc. Il était retourné dans la chambre où il s'était réveillé le matin même après que Marco et Satch l'aient aidé, malgré lui, à soigner son nez. Aucun des deux hommes ne lui avait adressé une parole, et il leur en était reconnaissant. Son échec était encore trop cuisant, il n'avait eu aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Et le voilà, une nouvelle fois seul, ressassant des pensées obscures sur la meilleure manière de tuer le Roi des Mers.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la procédure à suivre. Si cet homme était capable de le blesser grâce à un simple revers de main, comment pouvait-il rivaliser ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il sentait bien que quelques obstacles allaient lui couper la route. À commencer par cette fille.

Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle. Maintenant elle le menaçait. Mais qui était-elle au juste ? Une pirate de longue date ? Quelqu'un d'important dans l'équipage ? Tout ce qu'il savait sur elle se limitait à son prénom. Lux. Et le regard de cette fille sur sa personne ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, il se méfiait. Il avait cru comprendre que malgré ses airs enfantins, la jeune fille était loin d'appartenir aux membres les plus faibles de l'équipage. Mais il trouverait bien un moyen de contourner la menace.

C'est sur cette idée positive qu'il trouva finalement le sommeil.

* * *

Un mois et quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Ace sur le navire. Et Lux n'avait toujours pas eu la joie de le voir partir. Alors elle s'était contentée d'une analyse poussée du comportement du brun.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Ace restait toujours seul, que ce soit pour les repas ou lors de manœuvre maritime. Lors d'attaque, il n'aidait que très rarement, excepté quand sa vie était menacée. Il passait son temps dans sa maudite chambre le reste de la journée, planifiant sûrement sa prochaine attaque surprise ayant pour but de tuer Barbe Blanche.

Mais la jeune fille n'y faisait plus attention. Elle avait complètement oublié la menace qu'elle lui avait faite quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait vite compris que cela ne servait à rien.

Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'Ace n'avait aucune difficulté à communiquer – du moins à grogner pour un oui ou pour un non – avec les autres membres de l'équipage, comme Marco ou Satch. Cependant, il ne lui avait jamais adressé un mot et, dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui ou qu'ils étaient dans la même salle, le brun fuyait systématiquement.

Toutefois, elle avait décidé de laisser cela de côté. Après tout, sa menace avait peut-être bel et bien fonctionné. Elle n'en savait rien et elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Elle était tranquillement assise sur le pont inférieur, lisant un livre quelconque dérobé dans une bibliothèque lors d'une escale lorsqu'elle entendit du raffut sur le pont principal. Elle décida d'aller y jeter un œil. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, deux matelots étaient penchés par-dessus le bastingage alors que Marco et Satch riaient à pleins poumons dans leurs dos. Elle les questionna du regard.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état ? demanda-t-elle, une esquisse de sourire se formant à son tour sur son visage.

Marco essaya de se calmer, suffocant quelque peu avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Encore une tentative d'Ace qui a échoué, finit-il par dire.

- Sauf que cette fois, il a fini par-dessus bord, continua Satch.

Lux se mit à rire. Si elle n'aimait pas Ace, elle adorait tout de même son sens de l'humour. Elle continua à rire jusqu'à ce qu'un élément clé de cette histoire ne vienne la frapper de plein fouet. Ace était un utilisateur de Fruit du Démon n'est-ce pas ? Alors…

- Il ne peut pas nager, dit l'un des matelots derrière elle.

Marco et Satch arrêtèrent de rire à leur tour. Si personne n'agissait, Ace allait mourir et finirait en nourriture pour les poissons. Avant même d'y réfléchir à deux fois, Lux se retrouva à plonger pour le sauver. Elle se détestait presque pour cela.

Son Père lui reprochait toujours son humilité et sa générosité, mais aussi sa volonté de vouloir toujours sauver tout le monde. Il était vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'un ou plusieurs de leurs camarades mouraient, Lux pouvait pleurer durant des jours avant de s'en remettre, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir pu les secourir. Mais cette fois-ci, elle aurait bien aimé que sa nature protectrice ne se manifeste pas. Elle haïssait Ace, pourquoi devait-elle le sauver de la noyade ?

Elle repéra finalement le corps du brun à quelques mètres sous la surface de l'eau. Elle le remonta vers la lumière du mieux qu'elle le put, manquant étouffer à quelques centimètres de la surface. Ace pesait son poids, et ses vêtements imbibés d'eau ne facilitaient pas la tâche à la jeune fille alors qu'elle-même avait plongé toute habillée. Quand Lux fut à nouveau capable de respirer, elle entendit des cris d'encouragements et de joie. Une bouée atterrit à quelques centimètres de leur position et elle dut nager encore un peu avant de pouvoir l'atteindre.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'Ace était hors de danger, elle disparut dans les entrailles du navire, ne remarquant donc pas les œillades que Satch et Marco se lançaient derrière son dos.

* * *

Éventuellement, Ace avait découvert l'identité de son sauveur le jour où il avait failli mourir de noyade, ou, dans le cas présent, de sa sauveuse. Quand il avait su que c'était Lux qui l'avait secouru, il avait été plus que surpris. La jeune fille avait en effet presque avoué qu'elle aurait préféré le voir mort plutôt qu'à bord de ce navire. Le brun s'était demandé pendant plusieurs jours ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille. Il avait finalement abandonné tout espoir de la comprendre, préférant se concentrer sur un énième plan pour tuer Barbe Blanche.

Il était dans son troisième mois de "détention" et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'essaye de mettre fin aux jours heureux du Capitaine. Et, sans qu'il ne s'en soit vraiment rendu compte, il avait commencé à lier des amitiés avec quelques pirates présents sur le bateau. Pourtant, il tenait toujours à rester le plus solitaire possible, malgré les efforts de quelques-uns des membres de l'équipage, comme Satch, Marco, Joz ou encore Vista, pour l'intégrer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses hommes voulaient lui venir en aide, mais il aurait préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent.

Jusqu'à ce que l'aube du centième jour ne pointe à l'horizon.

* * *

Lux était une fois de plus installée sur le pont, occupée à manger et à boire comme le reste de l'équipage. Le ciel prenait de jolies couleurs orangées, annonçant la tombée de la nuit. À ses côtés, son Père et Marco étaient en pleine conversation, Satch draguait les infirmières, Joz faisait la tronche et Haruta et Vista blaguaient sur tout et n'importe quoi. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle aimait particulièrement les repas. En effet, sur ce navire, même le plus solitaire d'entre eux se trouvait emporté par l'euphorie qui régnait.

Elle chercha alors un visage qu'elle n'avait plus vu de la journée après qu'il soit une fois de plus passer par-dessus bord. Mais elle ne rencontra pas les habituelles taches de rousseur. Elle se leva, emportant son assiette avec elle, s'attirant les regards surpris de quelques-uns de ses camarades.

Elle se mit à la recherche d'Ace, fouillant le bateau de fond en comble. Rien. Elle ne perdit pas espoir et continua à chercher. Elle le trouva finalement, assis contre le bastingage, à l'arrière du navire. Elle marqua une pause et observa le jeune homme.

Ace avait des contusions visibles partout où le regard pouvait se poser. Il ne semblait pas très en forme et paraissait exténué, perdu, incroyablement seul.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur ce navire, Lux ressentit de la compassion à son égard. Elle devait avouer que, si elle avait été à sa place, obligée de rester sur un navire qui n'était pas le sien, avec un équipage inconnu, elle aurait sans doute réagi de la même manière. C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'Ace avait parfaitement le droit de leur en vouloir à elle, à son Père, à son équipage. Eux l'avaient forcé à monter à bord d'un bateau sur lequel le brun ne voulait pas être. Elle, elle s'était cantonnée à le rejeter, ne cherchant même pas à se faire une propre opinion sur lui et à le connaître autrement qu'à travers les articles de presse.

Lux décida qu'elle avait assez joué les fortes têtes. Elle s'avança lentement vers Ace qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Celui-ci releva cependant la tête, croisant le regard de Lux alors que celle-ci s'accroupissait face à lui. Elle posa son assiette aux pieds du brun. Ace dévisagea Lux du regard, interloqué. La jeune fille lui offrit un simple sourire. Le premier depuis trois mois.

- Je te donne une seconde chance, tout comme Père l'a fait. Ne la gaspille pas, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et préféra fuir plutôt que d'être prise en flagrant délit par Marco ou Satch par exemple, ne remarquant pas l'air ahuri du brun.

* * *

Ace allait devenir fou. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de cette fille qui ne semblait jurer que par Barbe Blanche. Alors lorsqu'il la vit lui sourire pour la première fois, il fut désarçonné. Pourquoi lui donnait-elle une seconde chance ? Pourquoi devenait-elle amicale ? Il aurait aimé lui poser ces questions en personne mais elle disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

Cependant une autre personne entra dans le champ de vision du brun. Marco. Il lui apportait de quoi dîner mais haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua l'assiette aux pieds d'Ace. Il sourit.

- Je vois que quelqu'un est passé avant moi.

Ace ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas ces pirates qui tentaient de l'intégrer dans leur équipage même si, depuis le début, il était clair qu'il n'en n'avait pas envie. Il entendit les pas de Marco s'éloigner, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis qu'il était sur ce navire.

- Pourquoi vous l'appelez "Père" ?

Les pas marquèrent un arrêt.

- Parce qu'il nous appelle ses "fils".

Ace n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci soit le résultat d'une raison aussi stupide. Était-ce aussi simple que ça ? Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard mystérieux de Marco. Celui-ci continua à parler.

- Nous sommes tous détestés dans ce monde. Alors ça nous rend heureux, même si ce ne sont que des mots. Ça nous rend heureux.

Ace remarqua le sourire flamboyant qu'arborait Marco en disant cela. Voilà ce qu'il ne comprenait pas avec cet équipage. Cette impression que tout allait bien, même s'ils étaient des pirates. Que peu importait ce qui arriverait sur cette mer, tant que leur équipage restait sauf. Une grande famille qui ne demandait qu'à être libre. Ace serra les dents. Étaient-ils tous idiots ? Il sentit Marco se rapprocher de lui, s'accroupissant à la place même où Lux s'était trouvée quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tu vas continuer à faire ça après que ta vie ait été sauvée ?

Ace voulait hurler. Crier au monde que lui aussi voulait une famille. Mais il n'oserait jamais l'admettre. Et puis, il avait déjà une famille. Il voulait juste qu'elle s'agrandisse un peu.

- Tu vas devoir te décider, dit Marco. Tel que tu es actuellement, tu n'es pas capable de battre Père.

Ace le savait. Il le savait pertinemment. Il fuit le regard de Marco, espérant ainsi ne pas paraître trop pathétique. Il n'avait aucune chance face au Roi des Mers, et il n'en n'aurait jamais. Marco lui exposa alors des solutions que le brun connaissait déjà.

- Soit tu quittes ce navire et tu refais ta vie, soit tu restes ici, et tu portes la marque de Barbe Blanche sur ton dos.

Ace eut finalement le courage nécessaire pour affronter le regard du Phœnix. Celui-ci n'était ni dur, ni froid. Il était juste sincère. Alors Ace prit sa décision. S'il devait refaire sa vie en tant que pirate, autant appartenir à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Il s'en voulait pour abandonner si facilement. Mais après tout pourquoi pas.

Marco se redressa, s'apprêtant à partir, mais Ace l'en empêcha en lui posant une dernière question.

- Qui est-ce ?

Marco ne sembla pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Le brun désigna Lux d'un signe de tête alors que celle-ci riait avec les autres membres de l'équipage. Ace remarqua alors le sourire sur les lèvres de Marco. Son visage avait un air presque paternel alors qu'il observait la jeune fille.

- C'est Lux. Elle est sur ce navire depuis qu'elle a douze ans.

Ace n'en revenait pas. Il dévisagea Marco comme pour vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Ne te fie pas à ses attitudes violentes et à ses sautes d'humeur. Elle est loin d'être agressive, lui confia le Phœnix. Pour le reste, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même.

Et il abandonna Ace.

Celui-ci n'avait maintenant plus qu'une chose en tête : faire résonner son nom sur les mers en tant que membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Il se releva, faisant face à la mer nocturne qui s'offrait à son regard. Il restait Ace, mais il faisait maintenant partie de ce que l'on pouvait appeler une famille.

* * *

Lux avait observé Ace et Marco alors que ceux-ci semblaient avoir une conversation très sérieuse. Mais elle avait dû détourner le regard quand ils avaient tous les deux tournaient la tête dans sa direction. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle pouvait sentir leurs regards lui brûler la nuque. Elle arrêta de rire, étonnant la personne se trouvant à côté d'elle. Satch.

- Hé, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il.

Lux lui montra du doigt, aussi discrètement que possible, les deux hommes sur le pont supérieur. Et elle se tendit quand Satch pouffa de rire. Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur, lui montrant clairement qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à se faire casser du sucre sur le dos. Satch ne s'arrêta pas de rire pour autant.

- Depuis quand tu as peur de ce que l'on pense de toi, Luxie ?

- Je n'aime juste pas que l'on parle de moi dans mon dos, c'est normal. Non ?

Satch la scruta du regard, ses iris bruns la déstabilisant quelque peu. Alors Lux détourna les yeux, provoquant chez l'homme un nouvel éclat de rire.

- On te voit rarement rougir Luxie, ricana-t-il.

Tous les autres pirates présents arrêtèrent leurs conversations et tournèrent les yeux vers la concernée par ce commentaire. Celle-ci ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que se dissimuler derrière ses longs cheveux châtains afin d'éviter les moqueries des autres membres de l'équipage. Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention, en particulier quand elle n'avait rien fait pour que ce soit le cas. Quand elle faisait des bêtises avec Satch, cela passait encore, mais là, elle allait passer pour une fille, une vraie. Et elle avait horreur de ça. Elle sentit une large main sur son épaule et releva la tête pour croiser le sourire de son Père. Un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, ne s'attendant cependant pas à ce que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Tu sais Lux, ces choses-là sont de ton âge.

Tous les pirates marquèrent une pause dans leur moqueries avant d'éclater de rire une bonne fois pour toute. Lux ne savait plus où se mettre. Qu'entendait Barbe Blanche par "ces choses-là" ? Alors, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle se joignit au fou rire, oubliant Ace, Marco, Satch et la remarque de son Père pour le reste de la soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci aux reviewers et followers! Pour les deux personnes qui ont donné leur avis, je suis soulagée que vous trouviez que Lux ne fait pas MS... Espérons que cela dure. J'ai aussi eu une remarque par rapport à une description physique de Lux. J'essaierai du mieux que je le pourrai d'en faire une rapidement. Merci encore à vous lecteurs, et à la semaine prochaine :D_

_Je rappelle qu'aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartient, ni même l'univers :)_

* * *

**LA MARQUE.**

Quelques jours après sa conversation avec Marco, Ace décida qu'il avait suffisamment attendu. Il se rendit dans l'immense salle d'eau commune de l'équipage au petit matin, alors que la plupart des pirates présents sur le navire était encore endormie. Il fut ravi de ne croiser personne. Il se décrassa, effaçant les dernières traces de sang coagulé sur son corps, avant de se rhabiller, propre comme un sous neuf.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à se repérer sur ce navire mais il trouva facilement le repaire de Satch : les cuisines. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte avant qu'on ne lui réponde.

- C'est ouvert !

Ace entra, découvrant que le cuistot n'était pas seul. Marco était lui aussi dans la pièce. Les deux hommes dirigèrent leurs regards sur lui, et il ne sut pas où se mettre. Le Phœnix lui proposa de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le brun accepta. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était pesant et cela rendait Ace mal à l'aise. Il observa l'endroit, remarquant un mur particulièrement décoré. Il analysa ce mur et finit par comprendre que celui-ci était recouvert par les différents avis de recherche concernant les membres de l'équipage. Le brun se releva aussitôt, voulant en savoir plus sur les personnes qu'il allait côtoyer durant les prochaines années. Il ne fut pas surpris par les chiffres inscrits sur les avis de recherche de Marco, Satch, ou tout autre Commandant sous les ordres de Barbe Blanche. Des sommes faramineuses dépassant de loin celle de sa propre prime. Il continua son inspection et tomba nez-à-nez avec un avis de recherche qui le laissa sous le choc. Il n'y croyait pas.

- 55 millions ?!

Ace comprit que ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée lorsqu'il entendit les rires de Marco et de Satch dans son dos. Il avait du mal à assimiler l'information. Cette fille avait une prime presque aussi élevée que la sienne sur sa tête ? Impossible. Qu'était-elle donc capable de faire pour être si recherchée ?

- Je t'avais dit de lui demander par toi-même, lui rappela Marco.

Ace leur fit de nouveau face. Satch avait un gigantesque sourire sur les lèvres tandis que Marco était toujours négligemment assis à la seule table de la pièce. Soudain, le brun se souvint de la raison première de sa venue ici. Et il venait de trouver le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre aux deux hommes sa décision sans avoir nécessairement besoin de parler. Le dialogue n'était pas son fort.

- Est-ce que vous avez un de mes avis de recherche ? demanda-t-il au cuisinier.

- On doit bien avoir ça quelque part, lui répondit Satch en cherchant activement dans tous les recoins de la pièce.

Il sortit quelques instants, laissant ainsi Ace seul avec Marco. Celui-ci dévisageait le brun du regard, ce qui mit ce dernier mal à l'aise. Satch revint finalement dans la pièce, faisant diminuer la tension qui était entrain de s'installer entre les deux hommes. Il tendit à Ace ce qu'il avait demandé. Le brun observa la feuille de papier qu'il avait entre les mains. Lorsqu'il l'aurait collé sur ce mur de la gloire, il ferait plus ou moins officiellement partie des hommes de Barbe Blanche. De ses fils. Il s'avança vers le mur et Marco apparut à ses côtés, lui tendant de quoi placarder sur la surface son avis de recherche. Ace prit le morceau de scotch des mains du Phœnix et fixa sa prime à côté de celle de Lux. Il l'avait fait.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, lui lança Satch d'un ton enjoué, joignant à la parole une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Ace se sentit presque soulagé. Alors c'était aussi simple que ça ?

- Il manque encore quelque chose, fit cependant Marco.

Le brun aurait dû s'en douter. Il interrogea le Phœnix du regard.

- La marque, précisa le blond.

Le brun avait failli oublier ce détail. Toutefois, il ne savait pas où il pouvait trouver un artiste digne de ce nom en pleine mer. Il n'allait pas confier une tâche si délicate à la première personne venue. Et, sans qu'il n'ait réellement besoin de le formuler, Marco sembla comprendre où se trouvait son problème.

- Va dans la deuxième cale, avant-dernière porte à gauche. Tu trouveras ton homme.

Ace remercia Marco, ne faisant pas attention au regard que Satch venait de lancer au blond. Il sortit de la pièce, les remerciant pour le renseignement, et s'empressa de se rendre à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué le Phœnix.

Seulement, en fermant la porte derrière lui, Ace ne put entendre ce qui se passa dans les cuisines.

- Tu es au courant de l'heure qu'il est ? fit remarquer Satch à Marco.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci avec un rictus.

- Elle va le tuer.

- Peut-être. S'il survit, on pourra dire qu'il a réussi la première épreuve, pouffa Marco.

Satch ne se rappelait pas qu'un quelconque rituel de passage ait été instauré afin de permettre à quelqu'un d'entrer dans l'équipage. Mais il comprit bien vite ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit sadique de son camarade. Ace allait devoir faire ses preuves, non seulement aux yeux des autres, mais plus particulièrement aux yeux de Père, de Marco et, bien évidemment, de Lux. Il dodelina de la tête, un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as des idées vraiment tordues le piaf, ricana Satch.

Le surnom lui valut un coup de poing bien placé sur le haut du crâne.

Ace arpenta le labyrinthe que formaient les couloirs du Moby Dick. Il trouva finalement son chemin et, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte que lui avait désignée Marco, il hésita. Il était conscient de l'heure qu'il était. Si jamais le pirate à l'intérieur de cette salle était du genre grognon, il allait regretter de l'avoir réveillé. Mais il ne douta pas plus longtemps. Il frappa plusieurs fois sur le battant de la porte, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il recommença, frappant de plus en plus fort à chaque fois.

- C'est Marco qui m'envoie, je viens pour –

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de poing vint lui fracasser le nez. La douleur l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il recouvra la vue, tout ce qu'il put distinguer fut de longs cheveux châtains et une démarche féminine immanquable sur ce navire. Il aurait mieux fait d'être plus sur ses gardes. Il venait de subir son premier bizutage en tant que nouveau membre. Marco allait l'entendre, même s'il se doutait bien que le Phœnix rirait bien de la situation. Il grogna, comprenant qu'il devrait laisser à cette fille le temps de se réveiller avant de pouvoir espérer quoi que ce soit venant d'elle.

Plus étonnant encore, il finit par réaliser qu'elle aussi avait réussi à le blesser malgré son Logia. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous cette capacité sur ce navire ? Était-ce quelque chose de propre aux enfants de Barbe Blanche ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il comptait bien tirer tout cela au clair. D'abord, il devait faire comprendre à Marco sa façon de penser sur ce qu'il venait de subir.

Il retourna donc sur le pont supérieur, se perdant une fois de plus dans les entrailles du navire.

* * *

Lux avait retenu son coup du mieux qu'elle avait put quand elle avait compris quelle était l'identité de la personne qui s'amusait à tambouriner à sa porte depuis dix bonnes minutes. Quand elle avait vu Ace, elle n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder un regard avant de le frapper violemment et de retourner tranquillement dans son lit. Elle avait quand même réussi à saisir une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux du brun. Oui, elle était capable de toucher son vrai corps, il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela.

Après s'être de nouveau emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, Lux n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle tournait et virait entre ses draps, cherchant la meilleur position pour s'endormir mais impossible de ne faire ne serait-ce que somnoler. Ses pensées la maintenaient bien trop éveillée pour cela.

Si Marco lui avait envoyé Ace, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le brun avait finalement acceptait la proposition qui lui avait été faite et avait donc de ce fait adhéré à leur équipage. Et Lux ne savait pas quoi penser. Certes, elle avait donné une seconde chance au brun afin que celui-ci puisse lui prouver qu'elle se trompait sur son cas. Mais si jamais il s'avérait qu'elle avait eu raison, qu'allait-elle faire ? Si jamais le brun venait à les trahir à la première difficulté ?

Comprenant bien qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir, la jeune fille rejeta ses couvertures, prenant une position assise dans son lit. Elle devait arrêter de se tourmenter l'esprit avec des questions rhétoriques auxquelles elle connaissait parfaitement les réponses. Si Ace venait à les trahir, plus d'un pirate le remettrait à sa place.

Lux alla dans sa salle de bain, prit une douche et se changea avant de prendre la direction du pont supérieur. Elle traversa la deuxième cale dans laquelle sa chambre se trouvait, puis la première, où les ronflements sonores des membres de l'équipage firent sourire la jeune fille. Elle put enfin respirer à l'air libre lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pont. Elle admira le lever du soleil puis alla directement dans les cuisines. Satch la salua mais elle n'y fit pas attention, ne remarquant qu'une seule chose : l'avis de recherche d'Ace était affiché à côté du sien. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des voix s'élever dans le grand réfectoire se trouvant juste à côté des cuisines.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle au Commandant de la Quatrième Division.

Celui-ci se contenta de rire alors que Lux ouvrit la porte qui menait vers la salle qui l'intéressait. Là, au milieu des bancs et des tables, Marco et Ace se tenaient debout face à face, s'hurlant dessus comme des chiffonniers.

- Tu savais qu'elle aurait cette réaction, accusa Ace en pointant Marco du doigt. Et tu m'as quand même envoyé là-bas !

- Avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ! ricana le Phœnix en montrant le sang coulant du nez du brun.

Lux n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ces deux-là s'appréciaient réellement. Elle pouffa de rire, signalant de ce fait sa présence aux deux hommes qui se tournèrent vers elle. Le brun la fixa méchamment tandis que Marco lui offrit un sourire radieux.

- Bonjour Lux. Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, fit le blond, une note de moquerie dans la voix.

- À qui la faute ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Sa voix était cependant plus menaçante qu'accueillante et elle put voir Marco déglutir. Lux reporta son attention sur Ace alors que celui-ci scrutait les réactions du Phœnix. Elle soupira. Elle savait pourquoi Marco avait voulu qu'Ace aille la voir. Et elle comptait se débarrasser de cette tâche rapidement.

- Tu voulais me voir pour la marque, n'est-ce pas ?

Ace se tourna vers elle, hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, entendant les pas précipités du brun pour la rejoindre. Ils retournèrent dans la deuxième cale et, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la chambre de la jeune fille, Ace marqua une pause.

- On ne va pas dans ta –

- Non, ça ne va pas. Personne n'entre dans ma chambre sans ma permission. Seuls Père et Marco ont le droit de pénétrer dans cette pièce quand ils le veulent.

Elle observa la réaction du brun tout en ouvrant une autre porte, la dernière que l'on pouvait voir dans le long couloir où ils se trouvaient. Elle laissa entrer le brun, le suivant des yeux par la même occasion. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux détails, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient plus proche physiquement l'un de l'autre, elle se sentit minuscule à côté du brun. Et cela l'énervait. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, allumant la lumière.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était comme une galerie d'art. Sur les murs, des centaines et des centaines de croquis, de dessins, d'esquisses. La jeune fille était fière de cette pièce qu'elle entretenait d'une main de maître. Face à elle, le brun s'émerveillait devant tant de créativité, allant même jusqu'à lui adresser la parole.

- C'est toi qui les as fait ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Pour toute réponse, Lux sourit. Elle était amusée par l'attitude du brun. Mais il fallait en venir aux choses sérieuses. Elle s'installa sur une des deux chaises qui meublaient la salle, attrapa une feuille et un crayon, et commença à dessiner.

- Alors, de quoi as-tu envie ?

La question resta en suspens dans l'air avant qu'Ace ne se décide finalement à répondre.

- Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

Lux avait prévu ce genre de réponse et, en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire ouf, elle avait déjà esquissé une quinzaine de formes sur sa feuille. Elle ne vit pas la mine étonnée d'Ace. Celui-ci s'installa sur la seconde chaise disponible, observant la jeune fille alors que celle-ci continuait à dessiner frénétiquement sur sa feuille.

- À quoi ressemble la tienne ?

Lux fut désarçonnée par la question. Elle se leva et remonta le pan gauche de son tee-shirt. Là, du haut de sa hanche à la hauteur de son nombril s'étendait l'exacte représentation du Jolly Roger qui représentait l'équipage. À ceci près que la croix centrale ressemblait plus à celle que portait Marco. Un parfait mélange des deux. Ace parut surpris par tant de précision, ce qui poussa Lux à ricaner. Le brun releva les yeux pour que leurs regards se croisent. La jeune fille tourna la tête, fuyant ainsi les orbes gris qui la dévisageaient. Elle commençait légèrement à s'impatienter.

- Alors, tu as fait ton choix ?

Ace parut réfléchir quelques instants et, pour la première fois, Lux remarqua le nombre incalculable de taches de rousseur qui ornait ses joues. Le brun pointa un de ses croquis du doigt et Lux eut un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres.

- Celui-là.

Le brun enleva alors sa veste, laissant Lux sans voix. Que faisait-il ?

- Je veux que tu le fasses ici, expliqua-t-il en pointant son dos du doigt. Aussi grand que possible. Que tout le monde voit qui je suis.

Lux acquiesça. Le client était roi. On le lui avait toujours répété. Elle invita le brun à se rasseoir, saisit son trésor de machine et démarra son œuvre.

* * *

Ace ne ressentait pas la douleur. Depuis le temps qu'il était assis, l'arrière de son corps s'était auto-anesthésié. Il observait Lux, penchée sur son travail, grâce au miroir en face de lui. Il remarqua alors que la jeune fille avait la langue coincée entre les dents, semblant au summum de la concentration, ce qui le fit pouffer de rire. Mais il se fit réprimander.

- Arrête de bouger ! C'est déjà assez difficile avec les quelques cicatrices que tu as, se plaignit-elle.

Ace n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sourire. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Se faire marquer de la sorte le contraignait à subir un destin semé d'embûches. Mais il avait fait un choix et il était prêt à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui s'opposeraient à sa progression.

L'aiguille poursuivait son travail sur sa peau, lui arrachant de temps à autre une grimace de douleur. À chaque fois, Lux semblait le prendre en flagrant délit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire silencieusement, son souffle butant sur la peau du brun. Et dès que cela se produisait, le brun avait des frissons qui prenaient leur origine dans le bas de son dos et remontaient jusqu'aux petits cheveux qui peuplaient sa nuque. Il essaya d'oublier cette sensation, regardant le jour décliner lentement à travers l'unique hublot de la pièce.

Satch leur avait apporté leurs repas, restant un peu plus longtemps la seconde fois. Ace le vit jeter un œil au travail de Lux par-dessus l'épaule de celle-ci.

- Pas mal. Au moins, tu montres que tu assumes tes choix.

Ace ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. Le cuistot lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de le laisser seul avec Lux une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai bientôt fini, l'informa la jeune fille.

Le brun fut soulagé d'entendre cela. Sept heures qu'il souffrait plus ou moins non-stop. Il avait hâte que la torture s'achève. Il s'occupa l'esprit comme il le put, un détail précédent lui revenant en tête. Lorsque Lux lui avait montré sa marque, il avait discerné les fines cicatrices, non seulement sous la couleur violette qui ornait sa peau, mais aussi à d'autres endroits. Il se demandait bien qui avait pu lui faire cela. Est-ce que ces traces dataient de l'époque où elle n'était pas un des enfants de Barbe Blanche ? Les avait-elle obtenues lors de combats visant à défendre l'équipage ?

Ace était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand l'aiguille quitta finalement sa peau. Lux mit alors un miroir dans son dos et le brun fut stupéfait. Le résultat était exactement celui auquel il s'était attendu. Il se releva, ses articulations craquant à cause du manque d'activité. Il allait remettre sa veste mais Lux insista pour qu'il attende. Elle passa rapidement un coton sec afin d'enlever les résidus d'encre et de sang qui pouvaient encore salir sa peau. Ace put finalement se rhabiller. Le silence régnait entre Lux et lui, jusqu'à que la jeune fille pose une question qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

- Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué ton tatouage sur le bras quand tu es arrivé à bord. Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie au juste ?

Le brun se tourna vers la jeune fille. Le regard de celle-ci indiquait qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui, un air inquisiteur sur le visage. Ace soupira. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de lui.

* * *

Lux remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au moment où elle avait posé sa question, l'atmosphère était devenue aussi dense que du plomb. Le brun avait le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées. Mais cela n'apportait aucune réponse à la jeune fille.

- Alors ?

Elle attendit encore un peu.

- C'est une longue histoire.

Lux dodelina de la tête, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. La réaction du brun ne la surprit pas du tout. Elle avait même prévu ce genre de réponse. Alors elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, offrant un sourire plein de malice au brun.

- Monsieur ne veut pas parler de lui ? C'est désespérant… Si tu commences à faire des cachoteries, tu auras du mal à t'intégrer et je –

La jeune fille fut coupée par les gloussements du brun face à elle. Celui-ci riait. Un rire qui, pour une fois, avait même réussi à atteindre ses yeux. Ace braqua sur elle un regard rempli d'autant de malice que son précédent sourire. Il préparait quelque chose pour contrer sa remarque. Il allait lui tenir tête.

- Je te parle de mon tatouage si tu me parles de tes cicatrices.

Le brun désigna du doigt son propre abdomen pour parler des cicatrices de Lux. Des cicatrices que la jeune fille aurait préféré oublier. Elle fit une moue boudeuse qui fit doubler le volume des rires d'Ace.

- Je suppose qu'on est quitte dans ce cas, termina le brun.

Lux lui lança au visage le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main. Cependant, la fiole d'encre bleue n'atteint jamais le brun. La porte en bois, d'une couleur habituellement brune, allait avoir besoin d'une nouvelle couche de peinture. Lux n'en revenait pas. Ace avait réussi à lui clouer le bec avec ses paroles. La tête du brun reparut alors qu'il avait entrouvert la porte. La jeune fille s'apprêta à lui lancer une nouvelle fiole d'encre, mais celui-ci la stoppa momentanément avec les mots qu'il prononça.

- Au fait, merci. Tu es très douée.

Lux sentit une nouvelle chaleur l'envahir alors que le brun lui offrait un sourire éblouissant. Il disparut derrière le panneau de bois rapidement, la laissant sur le cul.

* * *

Ace était fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il était presque sûr que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Et il adorait déjà le faire. Il retourna sur le pont supérieur, prêt à remplir ses premières missions en tant que membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Il voulait que son nom résonne à travers les mers. Vite.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Alors, comment allez vous depuis la semaine dernière? :) Bon, alors je remercie tout d'abord **Deathgothika** et **xHeaarts** pour leurs reviews qui me font sourire à chaque fois et qui m'aide beaucoup à avancer! Merci ensuite à toutes les personnes qui ont choisi de suivre cette fiction, j'apprécie le geste._

_Venons-en au chapitre. Je trouve qu'il ne sert pas à grand chose, on va dire que c'est un filler :) Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé :) Je voudrais aussi apporter une précision sur le fait que, bien que Lux ait les cheveux châtains, je l'identifie souvent comme "la brunette" car il n'y a tout simplement pas de mots pour les gens ayant les cheveux châtains... C'est triste! T_T_

_Voilà, voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine! :) Le chapitre aura peut-être un peu de retard car je travaille pour pouvoir financer mes études pendant mes courtes vacances (une semaine, c'est duuur!). Ne m'en voulez pas ;)_

_Je rappelle qu'aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartient, ni même l'univers! :)_

* * *

**LE COMMANDANT DE LA DEUXIÈME DIVISION...**

Lux était restée sur la chaloupe, les yeux vissés dans ses jumelles alors qu'elle observait le brun manœuvrer.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Ace faisait officiellement partie de l'équipage, et il avait eu largement le temps de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas ce que les journaux disaient de lui. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas eu de réponses en ce qui concernait son tatouage. Ni elle, ni les autres d'ailleurs.

C'était un trait qu'elle avait remarqué chez Portgas. Il pouvait rire avec l'équipage, faisant des bêtises et ignorant parfois les ordres de Père. Il lui arrivait même de s'endormir en plein repas. Cependant, jamais il n'avait évoqué son passé ou son enfance. Et cela intriguait Lux.

Bien sûr, elle non plus n'avait pas révélé d'où venaient ses cicatrices. Mais elle préférait attendre, faire durer le suspense, maintenir le mystère autour d'elle. Elle sentait bien qu'Ace voulait en savoir plus, elle était dans la même situation en ce qui le concernait. Ils trouveraient bien un moment pour discuter. Pour elle, ses cicatrices n'étaient pas un signe de faiblesse, mais plutôt une force. Grâce à elles, Lux avait pu grandir. La jeune fille ne pensait pas avoir subi son passé, en être la victime. Au contraire, celui-ci avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et elle ne serait jamais assez reconnaissante pour cela. Lux pouffa à cette pensée. Elle était reconnaissante, certes, mais elle souhaitait toujours venger ses proches, peu importe ce qu'il en coûterait.

À travers les arbres qui peuplaient la crique dans laquelle elle s'était cachée, la jeune fille se remit à observer Ace à l'aide de sa paire de jumelles. La mission du brun était simple : il devait obliger Doma – un pirate récalcitrant face à l'autorité de son Père – à se rendre. Un acte paraissant simple aux premiers abords mais qui ne l'était pas tellement quand on considérait le fait que même Satch n'avait pas réussi.

Lux avait été sceptique quand son Père avait ordonné au Poing Ardent d'y aller seul. Mais quand elle vit le jeune homme à l'œuvre, elle se dit que peut-être l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise.

Tout en épiant le brun d'un côté, elle faisait des signaux à Marco de l'autre. En effet, même si Ace avait été chargé d'accomplir la mission seul, cela ne signifiait pas que Barbe Blanche ne lui avait pas offert un soutien au cas où la situation dégénérerait. C'était donc pour cela qu'ils s'étaient séparés en trois groupes. Ace en première ligne, elle en surveillance, et Marco à l'arrière, sur le Moby Dick.

Au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait, Lux donnait à Marco – toujours par signaux interposés – le nombre de combattants restant sur le navire de Doma. De multiples incendies avaient débuté sur ce même navire. Elle ne pouvait le nier : le Logia d'Ace était très utile. Soudain, Lux constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune action sur le navire. Elle le signala à Marco, qu'elle imaginait facilement dans la même position qu'elle. Jumelles sur le nez, rivées sur ses doigts qui ne faisaient que retransmettre ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle resta concentrée sur le navire de Doma, guettant le geste dont ils avaient convenu, Marco, Ace et elle quand le jeune Portgas aurait terminé le travail. Et elle le vit. Le brun venait de lever le pouce dans sa direction. Lux s'empressa de transmettre l'information à Marco en effectuant exactement le même geste.

Ace avait réussi, et Lux savait à présent qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ils retournèrent tous ensemble sur le navire, Lux ayant récupéré Hiken et Doma sur le bateau de ce dernier. L'équipage de Doma était sauf et avait trouvé refuge sur l'île où se trouvait la crique où s'était dissimulée Lux. Ils débarquèrent, Ace et Doma allant voir Barbe Blanche, la brunette trouvant Marco accoudé au bastingage, l'air pensif.

- Vous êtes bien sérieux Commandant, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Prépare tes affaires, nous partons demain matin.

Lux fut surprise par le ton autoritaire de Marco. Elle le dévisagea du regard remarquant ses traits crispés. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Marco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne cacha pas son inquiétude face au comportement du Phœnix. Celui-ci lui tendit le journal du jour. En deuxième page, un article concernant une des îles que son Père protégeait, Lyscka. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait été attaquée et mise à feu et à sang par une bande de pillards ignobles. La poigne de Lux se resserra sur le papier en découvrant les images des habitations en cendre et des hommes blessés.

- Père veut que nous nous y rendions et que nous fassions régner l'ordre une nouvelle fois.

- Très bien.

Lux obéit donc à son Commandant officiel, descendant dans la deuxième cale afin de faire son sac. L'ambiance du navire principal allait lui manquer, mais elle avait ses propres devoirs à accomplir. Elle s'empressa de fourrer quelques affaires dans un baluchon que lui avait généreusement offert Satch pour son quatorzième anniversaire. Elle retourna rapidement sur le pont manquant presque foncer dans Ace qui sortait des quartiers de son Père. Il fixa la jeune fille.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es si pressée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué, ne se doutant pas un instant de ce qui se tramait sur les mers.

Lux hésita un instant. Pouvait-elle lui en parler ? Il faisait partie intégrante de l'équipage après tout, alors pourquoi pas.

- Je pars demain matin avec Marco. Un problème sur une île sous la protection de Père…

Le brun parut surpris par la réponse de Lux. Que croyait-il ? Que celle-ci se contentait de rester sur le bâtiment principal de la flotte ? Il fallait être fou pour croire à un truc pareil.

* * *

Ace ne comprenait pas. Il pensait que la jeune fille était trop attachée à son Père pour pouvoir quitter le navire principal. Et il découvrait qu'en fait, celle-ci filait à la première occasion. Quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi pars-tu avec Marco ?

Lux pouffa.

- Je suis son bras droit, en quelques sortes.

Alors la jeune fille était en fait le bras droit du bras droit ? La hiérarchie était bien trop compliquée dans cet équipage. Ace secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Une autre question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi vous ne partez que demain matin ?

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Lux.

C'est alors que Marco se joignit à eux.

- Les membres de la Deuxième Division rentrent au bercail. Nous leur emprunterons leur navire le temps de déloger les intrus de l'île. C'est aussi sur ce navire que se trouve l'Eternal Pose qui nous est nécessaire pour trouver notre route sur Grand Line.

Ace ne sut quoi répondre. Il venait de réaliser que, face à ce qu'il avait accompli aujourd'hui, ce que faisaient Marco, et donc Lux, était beaucoup plus significatif. Il comprit alors que, même s'il était un membre à part entière de l'équipage, il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver au niveau du Phœnix. Il serra les poings inconsciemment. Il fallait qu'il devienne plus puissant, et rapidement. De plus, la perspective que le Commandant de la Première Division quitte le navire pour une période indéterminée ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Le brun devait avouer qu'après Satch, le blond était la deuxième personne avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Il remarqua alors le sourire que Lux avait sur les lèvres.

- Ne me dis pas que l'on va te manquer, Ace, ricana-t-elle.

Portgas eut envie de la frapper, vraiment. Mais il ravala sa fierté et préféra user de sarcasmes face à la provocation de la jeune fille.

- Comme si tu pouvais manquer à qui que ce soit.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant de voir la réaction de la jeune fille, pas peu fier de sa réplique. Cependant, ce ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait, et il se rendit compte bien vite qu'il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour qu'il se permette ce genre de remarque vis-à-vis de la brunette. En effet, celle-ci l'avait cloué au sol grâce à un simple coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Ace la vit lui tourner le dos. Il l'observa alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui de sa démarche féline, son baluchon par-dessus l'épaule. Marco, qui avait été témoin de la scène, ne se gêna pas pour afficher un sourire sarcastique à l'intention d'Hiken. Et Ace le vécut très mal lorsque le Phœnix s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Règle numéro une : ne jamais provoquer Lux, lui annonça le blond.

Ace, qui tenait toujours son ventre douloureux comme si celui-ci allait lui faire défaut, grogna à l'intention du Commandant qui se releva et partit à la suite de Lux. Le brun réalisa qu'il avait été idiot en disant cela. Et Doma, à côté de lui, ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel niveau d'imbécilité pouvait encore être atteint.

Ace lui lança un regard noir avant de se remettre tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Certes, il avait visiblement fait une erreur. La question restait quand même : laquelle ?

* * *

Lux s'était réfugiée dans l'une des plus hautes vigies du mât arrière du Moby Dick. Elle espérait que le jeune Portgas se souviendrait encore longtemps de son coup de genou, même si elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Elle n'avait eu aucune raison valable de le frapper. Ace avait été clairement ignoble avec ce commentaire, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de le frapper comme bon lui semblait.

La jeune fille admira les couleurs incertaines que prenait le ciel à l'approche du crépuscule. Aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, Lux aimait particulièrement ce moment de la journée. Ce moment précis où les faux-semblants étaient découverts, où les gens devenaient vulnérables. Elle regarda voler quelques mouettes et fut témoin de l'apparition de la première étoile qui, en naissant, laissa une trace lumineuse sur le ciel d'encre qui s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle n'entendit pas Marco qui la rejoignait juste. Elle le sentit toutefois s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'imitant dans sa contemplation du ciel nocturne. Elle savait pourquoi il était venu.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il ne connait encore rien de nous. Laisse-lui le temps.

Lux posa enfin son regard sur le Phœnix. Celui-ci avait un fin sourire sur les lèvres, le regard droit et sérieux. Elle comprenait ce que Marco essayait de lui transmettre. Elle aurait juste aimé y croire autant que lui y croyait.

- Il a raison, dans un sens, finit-elle par dire en tripotant les lacets de ses chaussures. Personne ne m'attendra en se demandant où j'ai bien pu disparaître, jamais. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle questionna le blond du regard. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, son sourire désertant ses traits.

- Père, l'équipage, moi, nous nous demanderons toujours où tu te trouves ou ce que tu fais. Tu nous manqueras, tout comme nos familles respectives nous manque. Parce qu'à nous tous, nous formons aussi une grande famille.

Lux voulut prendre Marco dans ses bras. Il était toujours celui qui, avec Satch, savait lui remonter le moral de la meilleure façon qui soit. Elle accorda un sourire resplendissant au Phœnix, qui le lui rendit volontiers.

La jeune fille se releva, oubliant ses sombres pensées lorsqu'elle entendit du grabuge provenant du pont. Elle regarda par l'une des nombreuses vitres de la vigie ce qui pouvait bien se passer sur le navire pour qu'il y ait autant d'agitation. Elle remarqua alors, parmi la foule qui s'était formée, une chevelure noire et un sourire édenté. En plus de cela, elle nota le bateau amarré près du leur et ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui où ils se trouvaient, Marco et elle. Un nouveau sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Lux.

- La Deuxième Division est arrivée ! annonça-t-elle au Commandant.

Elle s'empressa de descendre pour rejoindre ses camarades et fêter cela avec eux, n'oubliant pas de prendre son baluchon au passage.

Lorsque Lux discerna le rire de Teach par-dessus le brouhaha général, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, si c'était possible. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers l'amas de pirates qui s'était établi autour des nouveaux arrivants pour atteindre ce bon vieux bougre qui l'éblouissait par sa bonne humeur. Quand elle put finalement l'atteindre, elle fit ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire en la présence du pirate. Elle s'installa sur son dos, tout naturellement. Teach tourna alors la tête vers elle, lui offrant un sourire édenté mais incroyablement sincère.

- Si ce n'est pas la petite Luxie !

Celle-ci ne fit pas attention à l'utilisation de son surnom ridicule accompagné de "petite" et rendit son sourire à Teach. Le reste des membres de la Deuxième Division furent eux aussi accueillit de manière festive, les gens leur apportant des coupes de saké et autres rafraîchissements alcoolisés. Cependant, ils semblaient tous chercher quelqu'un en particulier et, quand Lux vit apparaître Ace dans son champ de vision, elle comprit qui. Teach parla alors de sa voix grave.

- Alors voici notre nouveau membre ? demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le brun et Lux fut heureuse de constater que celui-ci paraissait un peu gêné de devenir le centre de l'attention aussi rapidement. Tout le monde confirma d'un signe de tête. Lux voulut cependant ajouter quelques précisions.

- Il est stupide, arrogant et maladroit, mais sa présence est appréciable.

Elle vit le jeune homme la dévisager.

* * *

Ace n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ses sens avaient dû le tromper et il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant, il semblait bien que tout cela était réel. Il secoua la tête, se sortant lui-même de sa rêverie, avant de poser de nouveau le regard sur Lux. Mais celle-ci avait disparu. Maintenant qu'elle avait avoué qu'elle ne le détestait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt, il éprouvait une forte envie d'aller s'excuser. Alors il essaya de repérer les longs cheveux châtains de la jeune fille parmi la flopée de pirates présente sur le pont, sans aucun succès. Il parcourut le pont, ne faisant pas attention aux visages étonnés qu'il rencontrait sur son passage. Il retrouva finalement la trace de Lux quand il reconnut le bruit caractéristique que faisait une porte lorsque celle-ci était claquée violemment.

Il s'empressa de se rendre dans la deuxième cale, capturant un aperçu de la jeune fille alors qu'elle venait de se glisser dans ses quartiers. Il frappa contre le bois de la porte, à bout de souffle après la course poursuite qu'il venait de mener. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Lux était bien trop fière pour accepter ses excuses maintenant. Alors il fit demi-tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait encore toute la matinée devant lui pour montrer à la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas aussi arrogant qu'il en avait l'air.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'animosité qui régnait d'habitude sur le pont manqua à Lux. Elle n'était plus habituée à ces scènes de départ. Et, même si son équipage n'était pas du genre à pleurer lorsque les leurs partaient en mission, elle préférait clairement quand ils faisaient tous la fête. C'était donc la boule au ventre de devoir quitter tout ce beau monde pour la première fois depuis huit mois, que Lux enlaça ses camarades une dernière fois avant de monter sur le navire qui les mèneraient, elle et Marco, sur West Blue. Elle laissa échapper une larmichette en faisant ses aux revoir à Satch. Le cuisinier allait lui manquer pendant ce séjour de durée indéterminé où il faudrait qu'elle survive avec les plats infects de Marco.

Mais quand ce fut au tour d'Ace de recevoir les habituels "adieux", la jeune fille hésita un moment. Devait-elle lui donner le même traitement qu'aux autres ? Après tout, elle ne lui en voulait plus pour ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Et elle l'avait entendu lui courir après à travers tout le navire pour lui faire ce qu'elle supposait être des excuses. Donc, sans se soucier des regards, elle enlaça le brun, lui glissant des mots que seul lui pouvait entendre.

- Tu nous manqueras aussi, Ace.

Sans attendre les réactions toujours aussi lentes de Portgas, elle monta à bord du second navire à la suite de Marco et adressa des signes de la main au reste de son équipage, resté sur le navire principal. Elle capta la mine déconfite d'Ace alors que celui-ci semblait se faire charrier pour des raisons obscures par ses camarades. Elle éclata de rire. Son cocon allait lui manquer. Définitivement.

* * *

Le brun n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi communicatif. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer, imitant ainsi à la perfection Lux alors que le navire les emmenait, Marco et elle, vers des terres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il attendit avec les autres que le bateau soit hors de vue avant de bouger à nouveau. Le jeune homme pensa que, pour que sa journée continue sur la voie qu'elle avait empruntée, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de prendre une bonne douche. Il descendit donc dans la gigantesque salle de bain de l'équipage où il croisa quelques membres qui, comme lui, avait décidé de passer une bonne journée. Ace entendit de faibles murmures à son entrée dans la pièce mais n'y fit pas attention. Rien ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur. Sauf peut-être ce qu'on allait lui demander.

- Ace, tu ne voudrais pas être le Commandant de la Deuxième Division ?

Le brun crut tout d'abord à une hallucination auditive. Mais quand il croisa le regard de celui qui lui avait posé cette question, il vit en plus le sourire sincère qui ornait le visage de l'homme.

- Vous voulez que je devienne le Commandant de la Deuxième Division ?

Les deux hommes qui faisaient face au Poing Ardent hochèrent frénétiquement la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Ça fait un moment que ce poste est vide, commença l'un d'entre eux. Si c'est toi qui l'occupes…

- Personne ne se plaindra, termina le second.

Ace les dévisagea, dérouté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et si, finalement, l'équipage l'estimait plus que ce qu'il avait pensé. Si, tout compte fait, il avait une vraie place au sein de cette grande famille ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci! Merci à toutes celles (et peut-être à tout ceux) qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre. J'ai failli pleurer de joie :') Merci aux gens qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur follow, ça aussi c'est adorable._

_Revenons-en au chapitre. Je le trouve aussi naze que le précédent, mais bon, ça c'est mon avis. Vous me direz, je l'espère, ce que vous en avez pensé :) Je voulais aussi vous demandez si vous préfériez que je me réfère à Roger en écrivant "Gold Roger" ou "Gol D. Roger" ? Parce que personnellement, et pour le bien de l'histoire, la première proposition serait la meilleure jusqu'à un certain point de l'histoire. __Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, j'ai un peu arrangé l'histoire afin qu'elle colle avec mon scénario :)_

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :) Et je m'excuse pour la publication plus matinale que d'habitude de ce chapitre :)_

_Je rappelle qu'aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartient, ni même l'univers! :)_

* * *

**... ET SON NOUVEAU BRAS DROIT.**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de la Première Division et, sur le Moby Dick, les rumeurs allaient bon train concernant la promotion d'Ace au statut de Commandant. Celui-ci n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas.

Il était installé à une table dans le grand réfectoire du navire et mangeait tranquillement quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le brun reconnut l'individu. Il s'agissait de Marshall D. Teach, un homme qui, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, avait toujours été présent sur le navire. Ace attendit que l'homme se décide à parler, se doutant très bien des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir vers lui.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu allais devenir le nouveau Commandant de la Deuxième Division.

Hiken ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre au géant. Teach était l'un des plus vieux membres de l'équipage. Si l'on résonnait à partir de ce paramètre, il était tout à fait légitime que l'homme réclame la place de Commandant. Du moins, c'était ainsi que le brun le voyait.

- Tu es l'un des membres originaux, non ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Ace avait demandé cela avec la plus grande sincérité, ne souhaitant pas se faire un nouvel ennemi alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'intégrer dans l'équipage. Mais la réaction de Teach l'étonna lorsque celui-ci se mit simplement à rire de son appréhension.

- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas de telles ambitions, le rassura Teach.

Portgas ne sut pas trop quoi penser des paroles de son homologue. S'il était monté sur ce navire, il avait bien des envies de grandeur, de pouvoir. Non ?

- Fais-le pour nous ! continua cependant Teach. Commandant Ace !

Le brun devait avouer que cela sonnait bien à l'oreille. Il offrit un sourire timide à son vis-à-vis qui fit de nouveau retentir son rire guttural à travers la pièce. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, Ace voulut à son tour lui poser quelques questions. Toutefois, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et il avait peur que le pirate ne veuille pas lui apporter des réponses. Il se lança tout de même.

- Comment se fait-il que Lux soit sur ce navire depuis qu'elle a douze ans ?

Le Poing Ardent analysa les réactions de Teach après qu'il eut posé sa question. L'homme risqua s'étouffer avec un morceau de clafoutis aux cerises. Il braqua son regard sur Ace qui afficha un air détaché alors qu'en vérité, il était plus ou moins tétanisé. Teach le dévisagea, cherchant sans doute à savoir qu'elles étaient ses intentions.

- Son île natale a été ravagée par un Buster Call il y a huit ans. Quand Père l'a sauvée, elle était prête à se faire tuer par un Marine. Depuis ce jour, elle est devenue notre sœur.

Ace eut du mal à avaler la bouchée de pain qu'il venait de prendre. Ceci expliquant cela, il comprenait mieux pourquoi la jeune fille restait discrète sur son passé. Ce qu'il avait du mal à saisir en revanche, c'était pourquoi un Marine s'était attaqué à elle et qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'un Buster Call soit déclenché. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été témoin d'une telle pratique, le jeune homme avait entendu parler de ses assauts massifs d'île par des navires de guerre de la Marine. Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun sentit tout de même le regard de Teach sur sa nuque. Il comprenait les réticences de l'homme.

- Et les –

- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, le coupa Teach. Si Lux tient à te confier ce qu'elle a vécu, elle le fera. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te parler de ça.

Et l'homme se leva, disparaissant dans les entrailles du navire. Ace fut surpris par les paroles du pirate. Il était le deuxième à lui sortir que viendrait un temps où Lux lui parlerait d'elle-même. Et c'était le genre de choses qui piquait la curiosité de Portgas à un point inimaginable.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Marco et Lux ainsi que leurs coéquipiers avaient pris le chemin du retour. Lux ne supportait plus les repas abominables de Marco et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : retrouver la délicate cuisine de Satch.

À ce moment précis, elle prenait un bain de soleil sur le pont, laissant à ses camarades le soin de s'occuper des commandes du navire. Le combat contre les assaillants de Lyscka n'avait pas été si épuisant et les pertes avaient été minimes. Les habitants de l'île avaient tenus à ce qu'ils restent pour fêter leur victoire. Lux avait donc dû s'occuper des hommes saouls et malades deux jours durant avant de pouvoir reprendre la mer. Elle considérait donc que son jour de repos était bien mérité. Elle allait s'endormir sous les chauds rayons du soleil quand elle entendit un bruit familier.

- PuruPuruPuru Puru, PuruPuruPuru Puru…

Lux se leva précipitamment, se rendant dans la cabine du Commandant afin de décrocher le Den Den Mushi qui les reliait au Moby Dick.

- Allô ?

- Lux ?

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Satch et un sourire s'incrusta sur ses traits.

- Oui, Satch ?

- Tu peux me passer Marco ?

La jeune fille partit à la recherche de son Commandant. Celui-ci aidait les autres à faire l'inventaire du navire, donnant des instructions à tout va. Elle eut du mal à se faire entendre.

- Marco, Den Den Mushi pour toi. C'est Satch.

Le Phœnix quitta alors son poste, laissant les reines à Lux. Celle-ci détestait faire l'inventaire. Elle ne resta que quelques minutes dans la fraîcheur des cales avant de retourner sous les rayons chatoyants du soleil. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau sur le pont, elle alla se placer devant la porte de la cabine de Marco, collant l'oreille contre le bois afin de savoir ce qui se disait entre le Phœnix et le cuisinier. Malheureusement pour elle, elle arriva trop tard et Marco ouvrit la porte au moment où elle s'apprêtait à écouter la conversation. Elle eut droit à un regard sombre de la part du blond auquel elle répondit par un sourire d'excuse avant de finalement demander quel était le sujet de l'appel.

- Alors, comment sont les nouvelles ?

Marco lui tendit le journal du jour. Elle eut peur d'y découvrir d'autres mauvaises nouvelles. Au lieu de ça, elle vit certains exploits d'Ace étalés sur une double page. Elle lança un regard ahuri à Marco.

- Il est à l'essai pour le poste de Commandant de la Deuxième Division. Quand nous serons rentrés, Satch veut que nous fêtions tous ça.

Et le blond retourna dans les cales sans aucune autre explication supplémentaire, laissant Lux sur le pont, le journal à la main. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Elle regarda à nouveau les photos de navires s'embrasant comme une forêt un jour de forte chaleur tout en repensant à ce que venait de lui annoncer Marco. Ace, Commandant de la Deuxième Division. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le brun avait réussi à s'intégrer à l'équipage. Beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, se demandant bien ce que pouvait faire le jeune homme à cet instant. Était-il heureux de devenir Commandant ? Elle ne le saurait qu'en le retrouvant.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent une torture pour Lux. En effet, elle et les autres avaient dû augmenter le rythme de navigation afin de pouvoir être présents à la grande fête qui scellerait le destin d'Ace. Et maintenant que la jeune fille apercevait au loin le Moby Dick, elle ne pouvait contenir son excitation. Elle allait revoir Teach ainsi que Satch, Père et tous les autres. Tout cela la rendait particulièrement joyeuse. De plus, elle ne supportait plus les sautes d'humeur de Marco.

Ils furent accueillit en héros sur le Moby Dick alors qu'ils amarraient près du navire principal. Lux ne put retenir ses larmes de joie de couler à l'idée de retrouver ses compagnons. Elle serra si fort Satch dans ses bras que celui-ci crut étouffer.

- Je t'en supplie, commença-t-elle en regardant solennellement le cuisinier, donne des cours de cuisine à Marco.

Satch éclata de rire à la demande de la jeune fille, mais Lux était on ne peut plus sérieuse. La brunette navigua entre les pirates, enlaçant les uns, embrassant les autres, sans jamais se défaire de l'expression de pure extase qui illuminait son visage. Elle était revenue chez elle, sur son navire, celui où elle préférait vivre.

Une fois les retrouvailles faites, Lux chercha une personne bien précise parmi la foule. Cette fois encore, elle ne repéra pas la moindre tache de rousseur à l'horizon. Elle se mit donc en quête d'un immense tatouage à tête de mort, arpentant le pont sur toute sa longueur. Finalement, elle trouva son homme près du bastingage, la tête perdue dans les étoiles, le regard dérivant avec le vent. Elle s'approcha doucement et, de façon très habile, s'assit sur le bastingage aux côtés du brun.

- Eh bien Commandant, c'est très malpoli de rester dans ton coin alors que tes frères sont de retour.

Ace sursauta légèrement. Lux pouffa de rire, amusée par la réaction d'Hiken. Celui-ci grogna pour la forme avant de croiser les bras sur le bastingage, sa tête reposant dessus. Il repartit dans sa contemplation du ciel étoilé, ignorant volontairement la présence de Lux. Celle-ci n'apprécia pas particulièrement le geste. Elle avait décidé de lui parler. Alors elle le ferait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être promu ?

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Ace semblait perturbé par quelque chose mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Maintenant, elle s'inquiétait.

- Ace, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le nouveau Commandant daigna enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Lux remarqua alors l'incertitude et le doute qui occupaient les iris gris de son vis-à-vis.

- Que ferais-tu si Gold Roger avait un enfant ?

La jeune fille fut désarçonnée par la question de son camarade. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ouvrit et referma la bouche souvent avant de finalement parler.

- Je pense que je ne ferais rien de spécial, avoua Lux sous le regard surpris du brun.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Évidemment. On ne choisit pas ses parents, on ne leur ressemble pas, du moins pas totalement. Nous ne sommes pas eux. Alors je pense que cet enfant aurait, autant qu'un autre, le droit de vivre et de montrer que, malgré ses origines, il peut briller de lui-même, sans forcément suivre les traces de son ancêtre.

La jeune fille avait parlé à cœur ouvert, donnant un avis honnête et sincère au Poing Ardent qui semblait en avoir besoin. Elle pouvait presque toucher la nervosité qui l'entourait. Quand elle avait donné sa réponse, elle avait vu le visage d'Ace changé, passant de la peur à l'inquiétude, puis de l'inquiétude au soulagement, et enfin, du soulagement à l'étonnement. Et elle l'avait vu serrer brièvement le poing. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Portgas, mais Lux était sûre d'une chose : ce devait être quelque chose d'important pour que le brun se mette dans cet état. Sortant de ses pensées, Lux remarqua la présence de Marco et Satch, debout derrière Ace. Elle s'empressa de descendre de son perchoir, gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Satch lui adressa un clin d'œil et Marco afficha un sourire attendrissant, le tout donnant à Lux l'envie de vomir. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune Portgas, le surprenant une nouvelle fois par son attitude.

- Arrête de te tracasser pour rien Ace. Tu fais partie de la famille, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle rejoignit Satch et Marco, effaçant ainsi leurs sourires mièvres. Lux les imita cependant, observant le jeune homme, toujours accoudé au bastingage.

- Alors, peut-on savoir ce qui lui prend ? demanda Satch.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, espèce de fouine, répondit fougueusement Lux avant de courir pour échapper au gourou du cuisinier.

Elle-même aurait aimé savoir à quoi penser Ace, exactement. Mais elle savait très bien que c'était impossible et que, peut-être avec le temps, il le lui dirait explicitement.

* * *

Ace réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce que venait de lui dire Lux. Si elle pensait de cette manière, peut-être que les autres en feraient autant. Il devait le dire à celui qu'il devait appeler son Père maintenant. Bizarrement, cette nouvelle notion le remplit de fierté. Il ne s'attendait pas à s'attacher si facilement à cet équipage, à ce vieil homme qui avait parcouru les mers aux côtés de son vrai paternel. Il avait pris sa décision. Il était temps.

Le brun frappa deux coups secs à la porte de la chambre du vieil homme.

- Père, je peux vous parler ?

Il entendit le vieillard lui donnant l'autorisation d'entrer. Le nouvellement nommé Commandant ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la pièce. Le vieux buvait tranquillement son saké, allongé de tout son long dans son lit.

Et Ace lui raconta tout.

À la fin de son récit, il scruta les moindres expressions du vieillard. Celui-ci ne sembla pourtant pas choqué par les révélations que son nouveau fils venait de lui faire.

- Je vois, quelle surprise. Je ne le savais pas. Ta personnalité est différente de celle de Roger, avoua le vieux en buvant une rasade de saké.

Ace écouta patiemment ce que son Père avait à lui dire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui affirmait cela. Pour beaucoup, il était le portrait craché de son père, autant sur le plan mental que physique.

- C'était votre ennemi, pas vrai ? Vous n'allez pas me virer ?

Le brun devait avouer que cette idée lui faisait peur. Il commençait à aimer ce navire, à aimer ce vieux pirate en face de lui, à apprécier les membres de l'équipage. Il était même devenu Commandant. Cela ne prouvait-il pas qu'il avait entièrement sa place sur le Moby Dick ?

- Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important alors que ce n'est qu'un petit détail.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

- Peu importe qui est ton père. Nous sommes tous les enfants de la mer.

Le vieux se mit à rire bruyamment après cette dernière réplique. Et Ace laissa tomber toutes ses barrières. Un fin sourire vint s'incruster sur ses lèvres. Il était soulagé, certes. Mais il était surtout heureux. Heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit où on l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

* * *

- Ace sera le Commandant de notre Deuxième Division, annonça Marco alors que tous les membres présents sur le Moby Dick levaient leur verre à l'ascension du brun.

Lux vit les chopines s'entrechoquer et se vider rapidement. Elle leva la sienne en direction de la star du jour mais Hiken semblait trop étonné par l'affection qui lui était porté. Il tirait une tête de six pieds de long qui aurait fait rire le plus associable des hommes. La jeune fille se retint de rire et ne fut pas surprise que Marco s'en mêle. Elle le regarda faire alors que le Phœnix passait un bras autour des épaules du jeune Portgas.

- Tu es une star. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tiens !

Lux éclata de rire quand le blond enfonça un morceau entier de viande dans la bouche du brun. Celui-ci l'avala tout rond, y compris l'os, avant de dévorer tout ce qui lui tombait entre les mains. Il faillit s'étouffer plusieurs fois, perturbant l'état serein de Lux. Mais finalement, quelqu'un lui tendit une chopine de saké que le jeune homme descendit tout aussi rapidement.

- Hé, ne te presse pas, intervint Satch. La nourriture ne va pas s'échapper, tenta-t-il afin de rassurer Ace. Et tu es la star de cette fête, alors…

Lux fut exaspérée par ce qui se passa ensuite. Elle savait que c'était une maladie et qu'on ne pouvait rien n'y faire, mais les tendances narcoleptiques d'Ace avaient tendance à la rendre dingue. Contrairement à ses compagnons, elle ne s'étonna pas quand le brun s'endormit au beau milieu du repas et elle préféra porter toute son attention à la boisson que contenait sa chopine. Tout en buvant, elle posa les yeux sur son Père qui souriait face à l'imbécilité de son nouveau Commandant. Elle dodelina de la tête, pensant que son équipage n'était en fait qu'un ramassis de gamins. Des gamins pour qui elle était prête à donner sa vie.

La fête battait son plein, les réserves de saké se vidant à vitesse grand V et le jour déclinant déjà. Certains pirates étaient trop saouls pour aligner trois mots, d'autres s'étaient endormis à même le bois du pont, d'autres encore essayaient de maintenir des conversations sérieuses malgré les quantités monstrueuses d'alcool qu'ils avaient consommé. Même son Père devait être saoul. Surtout quand il balança ces quelques mots sans prévenir.

- Lux, tu seras le bras droit d'Ace à présent !

La jeune fille recracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche aussi sec, suivie de près par Ace qui n'était pas encore assez saoul pour ne pas se soucier des ordres de Barbe Blanche. Ils s'entreregardèrent et, d'une même voix, protestèrent.

- Pourquoi ?

Mais ni Lux, ni Ace n'eurent de réponse à leur question. Le vieux s'était endormi, le rouge aux joues, preuve irréfutable de son état d'ivresse. Lux essaya de retrouver son calme. Après tout, c'était un jour de fête, elle pouvait bien accepter cette nouvelle tâche, si c'était ce que son Père voulait. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle leva sa chopine en direction du jeune Portgas.

- Félicitations, Commandant.

Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil et avala tout le saké que contenait sa chopine d'une traite, comme se le devait une vraie pirate. Si Ace avait vu sa vie chamboulée depuis qu'il avait été embarqué à bord du Moby Dick, Lux pensa que sa présence sur le navire avait aussi fait bougée son existence.

La fête continua, laissant aux mouettes le loisir d'apprécier ce spectacle, symbole de joie et de liberté. Et ce jusqu'au coucher du soleil.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hellow! Comment allez-vous? :) Alors, cette rentrée? Difficile hein? Je vous comprends tellement. Bon, les habituels remerciements à celles qui ont posté une review sur le précédent chapitre et à ceux qui ont eu envie de suivre les aventures de notre très chère Lux :)_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre car il ne s'inscrit absolument pas dans la trame du manga ;) J'ai donc plus de liberté pour mener la vie dure à notre Portgas préféré :D On n'en apprend toujours pas beaucoup sur notre héroïne, mais encore un peu de patience, ça ne saurait tarder ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! :)_

_Je rappelle que les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ni même l'univers! :)_

* * *

**L'ASCENSION.**

Lux avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Ace était avec eux depuis sept mois maintenant. Son nouveau Commandant n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait été nommé à cette place. Toujours aussi arrogant, toujours autant maladroit. Et pourtant, elle était la mieux placée pour savoir que tous ces défauts s'estompaient quand le brun passait de Portgas D. Ace à Ace aux Poings Ardents, Commandant de la Deuxième Division de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Trois mois et quelques jours qu'elle écumait les mers en tant que membre de la Deuxième Division et Ace avait déjà fait plus d'une fois la une des journaux. Et ça allait sûrement être encore le cas cette journée-là, alors que leur division avait été assignée à une nouvelle mission : porter secours à la Quatrième Division alors que celle-ci était supposée faire tomber l'équipage des Frères Decalvan. En effet, Marco avait fait un appel collectif pour savoir quel navire se trouvait être le plus proche de celui de la Quatrième Division. Et, bien évidemment, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur eux.

Lux, en bonne vigie, repéra rapidement le navire de leurs camarades et s'empressa de le signaler.

- Ace ! Tribord toute ! Navire allié droit devant !

Ils virèrent rapidement de bord, s'approchant toujours plus du lieu de la bataille qui semblait-il faisait rage. Lux aurait pu prédire ce qui allait se passer les yeux fermés. Ace, comme à son habitude, disparu dans les airs grâce à son Logia et atterrit souplement sur le pont du bateau des Frères Decalvan. Elle dodelina de la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Le brun était prévisible. Trop prévisible.

Afin de rejoindre le combat, elle se laissa glisser le long du mât central où se trouvait la vigie, passa par-dessus le bastingage et tomba littéralement sur un des hommes des Decalvan. Satch et Ace rirent de sa chute mais elle s'empressa de se relever, donnant coups de poings et coups de pieds à quiconque s'approchaient trop près d'elle.

Dans son dos, la jeune fille pouvait entendre les deux Commandants se battre comme des chiffonniers contre les deux frères siamois. Et très vite, elle put même devenir spectatrice directe de leur combat. L'équipage des deux frères avait abdiqué, préférant lui aussi observer les quatre géants en plein affrontement.

Afin d'être parfaitement installée, Lux s'était assise sur l'un des corps inertes peuplant le navire. Elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas la vie de pirate, bien au contraire. Elle était juste ennuyée par les batailles quand celles-ci s'éternisaient. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était exactement ce qui était entrain de se passer. Lux n'était elle-même ni très rapide, ni particulièrement puissante en ce qui concernait ses aptitudes au combat. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait prétendre être douée restait la maîtrise du Haki et encore, même sur ce point, elle avait encore du travail à fournir. Alors quand elle regardait Ace et Satch en pleine action, elle comprenait pourquoi ils étaient Commandants.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais prétendu vouloir accéder à un tel poste. Cela représentait trop de responsabilités. Mais elle était maintenant certaine que jamais elle ne le voudrait.

Finalement, les deux duels prirent fin simultanément, les jumeaux Decalvan se rendant vaillamment. Les membres de la Deuxième Division remontèrent sur leur navire et firent leurs aux revoir aux membres de la Quatrième qui se devaient de retourner auprès de Père pour officialiser l'alliance avec les Frères Decalvan.

La nuit était rapidement tombée sur Grand Line et Lux avait eu une envie soudaine de traînasser dans la cabine de son Commandant, s'assurant tout de même que le jeune Portgas était occupé à autre chose. La jeune fille scruta la pièce du regard, analysant le moindre objet. Ace avait un certain goût pour la décoration. Elle remarqua alors un minuscule almanach sur le coin de la table où étaient rangées les cartes de navigation. Une information lui revint alors en mémoire. Marco l'avait contactée, quelques jours plus tôt, via son bébé Den Den Mushi, informant ainsi la brunette d'un fait capital : l'anniversaire d'Ace. Le Phœnix avait parlé de Water Seven, d'une surprise préparée depuis deux mois et d'un Eternal Pose permettant de se rendre sur l'île caché quelque part, sur le navire.

Lux s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, se mettant à la recherche de l'objet sans lequel la surprise serait un véritable fiasco. Et elle était curieuse. Elle avait elle aussi était tenue à l'écart de toute cette mascarade et se demandait bien quel genre de cadeau ses frères avaient bien pu préparer pour la tête à flammes. Elle se rendit dans la vigie. Rien. Demanda au navigateur. Réponse négative. Fouina dans la cuisine et dans les dortoirs. Aucune trace de l'objet. Elle commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle comprit son erreur. Si l'Eternal Pose avait été caché sur le navire, par Marco qui plus est, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où le Phœnix pouvait avoir dissimulé l'objet : la cabine du Commandant. Et même si Lux y était allée un peu plus tôt, elle n'était pas censée être autorisée à y entrer.

La jeune fille grinça des dents. Si elle ne trouvait pas cet Eternal Pose, elle allait devoir cirer le pont du Moby Dick pendant au moins six mois. Non merci. Elle brava alors toutes les règles instaurées par son Père, entrant une nouvelle fois dans la cabine interdite sans avoir obtenu une quelconque autorisation. Elle mit la pièce sens dessus-dessous, cherchant dans les moindres recoins, n'oubliant aucune partie de la pièce.

Finalement elle retrouva l'objet, coincé entre une pile de bouquin et une multitude de cartes de navigation. Elle allait crier victoire quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans ma cabine ?

Lux prit peur quand elle reconnut la voix d'Ace. Elle fit volte-face quand elle entendit les pas du pirate se rapprocher de sa position. Elle garda fermement l'Eternal Pose dans sa main, le planquant dans son dos à la manière d'un enfant qui serait entrain de préparer un gros mensonge. Et les paroles qui sortirent de la bouche de la jeune fille ne furent pas toutes ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'exactes.

- Eh bien, Marco m'a rappelé que nous devions aller à Water Seven.

Face à elle, le jeune Portgas semblait sceptique. Il la dévisageait du regard, sondant les iris verts de Lux alors que celle-ci avait toujours eu du mal à mentir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, espérant que son Commandant goberait l'hameçon sans poser trop de question. Mais la malchance était avec elle et il ne fallait pas compter sur Ace pour se contenter d'une réponse aussi vague.

- Et qu'étions-nous censé faire à Water Seven ? demanda le Poing Ardent, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Il adorait voir Lux dans cette situation, et celle-ci n'était pas spécialement d'accord avec cela. Elle inventa alors une explication plausible aussi vite qu'elle le put.

- Père aurait fait une commande pour le Moby Dick et nous devons la réceptionner.

Lux déglutit. Cette fois, c'était sa dernière chance. Si Ace ne la croyait pas, adieu sa liberté. La jeune fille eut une montée d'adrénaline phénoménale. Et la pression ne redescendit que quand Portgas se décida à parler.

- Oh ! Je vois !

Lux voulut éclater de rire, ou lui lancer un regard exaspéré, mais elle se retint. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le brun pouvait être aussi crédule. Elle crut à une réussite quand Ace fit une nouvelle remarque.

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu étais dans ma cabine alors que c'est interdit.

Sur le coup, Lux eut presque envie de donner raison au Commandant. Mais si elle le faisait, c'était détruire toutes les chances de se rendre à Water Seven et donc, de remettre son cadeau à Ace. Alors elle élabora un stratagème.

- Marco m'a dit qu'il y avait un Eternal Pose sur le navire. Mais comme aucun de nos frères à qui j'ai demandé où il se trouvait n'a su me répondre, je n'ai vu qu'une solution. Et comme tu étais occupé, je me suis dit que, peut-être, en tant que Vice-Commandante, je pourrais, pour cette fois, entrer afin de trouver l'Eternal Pose. Et tada ! finit-elle en brandissant l'objet devant le visage du brun.

Celui-ci s'approcha de la brunette, portant un œil critique sur l'objet qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Les jambes de Lux flageolèrent. Elle ne voulait pas cirer le pont du Moby Dick. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, la tension dans ses bras atteignant son paroxysme. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : qu'Ace parle enfin.

- Bon, j'accepte l'intrusion pour cette fois-ci. Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas !

Lux voulut souffler mais elle fut coupée par Portgas qui lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. La jeune fille se débattit, s'arrachant à l'emprise de son Commandant qui éclata de rire. Il lui prit l'Eternal Pose des mains et prit le chemin du pont. Il tint la porte ouverte.

- Si madame veut bien se donner la peine, fit-il sur un ton pompeux, un sourire insolent sur les lèvres.

Lux avança, un sourire malicieux ornant ses traits et, quand elle fut proche du brun, elle lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen. L'attitude d'Ace l'exaspérait. Alors le voir se tordre de douleur lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle se pencha à la hauteur du Poing Ardent, lui offrant un sourire éclatant alors que celui-ci fulminait de rage.

- Je ne suis pas une dame en sucre, je peux encore ouvrir une porte seule. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne rentrerai plus dans ta cabine sans ta permission.

Et elle remonta dans la vigie. Elle observa son Commandant alors qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se remettre du coup qu'elle lui avait donné. Une question traversa alors son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'Ace décide finalement de rejoindre leur équipage ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait convaincu ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps. Elle entendit la voix grave de Portgas alors que celui-ci donnait des ordres.

- Les gars, cap sur Water Seven !

Lux pouffa de rire dans sa vigie en regardant ses camarades se mettre à l'œuvre sur le navire. Ace capta son regard. Le vert et le gris ne se lâchèrent pas un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Hiken offre un gigantesque sourire à la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne se sentit pas à l'aise, la chaleur l'ayant saisi quelques temps plus tôt la reprenant soudainement. Elle détourna les yeux, rivant ceux-ci sur l'horizon. Le brun l'insupportait.

Il leur fallut deux semaines pour atteindre Water Seven. Deux semaines, trois tempêtes, cinq attaques de la Marine mais pas un seul mort. Ce qui soulagea Lux. Quand elle mit le pied sur la terre ferme, elle en profita pour respirer l'air nouveau de la Cité Aquatique. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle n'avait que treize ans et devait encore subir l'entraînement farouche de Marco. Elle gloussa à cette pensée, de bons souvenirs affluant dans son esprit. Elle ne remarqua pas l'air surpris d'Ace. Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux après s'être remémorée le passé, elle croisa les orbes inquisiteurs de Portgas.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, perturbée.

- Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air ailleurs, dit franchement le jeune homme.

Lux leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'aventurer sur l'île. Elle devait se rendre au chantier naval le plus proche, en espérant que ce serait le bon. Cependant, elle allait visiblement avoir un problème. Et de taille le problème. À peine fit-elle un pas qu'Ace la suivit. Elle se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à son Commandant.

- Quoi ? fit-il à son tour.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?

Elle attendit que le pirate réponde, le reste de leurs camarades s'afférant sur le navire. Ace se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, un sourire niais sur le visage. Elle l'aurait tué.

- Je ne suis jamais venu ici, alors j'espérais que tu pourrais me faire visiter.

Lux n'y crut pas un instant. Elle grogna, questionnant intérieurement un Dieu quelconque sur comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle avança, faisant signe à Portgas de la suivre avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Celui-ci accourut derrière elle.

- Essaie de te faire discret. Mets-toi quelque chose sur le dos. Je ne voudrais pas que tu nous rameutes tous les Marines de l'île, le prévint-elle.

Elle avait l'impression de devoir faire la nounou. Ace acquiesça, ayant visiblement retenu la leçon de ce qui arrivait quand on désobéissait à la brunette, alla chercher de quoi s'habiller et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Ils marchèrent en silence.

* * *

Ace ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son voyage sur Grand Line en tant que Capitaine n'avait pas été assez long pour qu'il ait le temps de découvrir ce genre d'île. Il s'émerveillait devant presque tout ce qu'il voyait. Et il ne comprenait pas comment Lux pouvait rester insensible à ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il en était venu à la conclusion que la jeune fille était déjà venue ici auparavant.

Portgas devait tout de même avouer que la raison de leur venue ici restait encore obscure à ses yeux. Son Père aurait dû lui dire qu'il y avait une commande à récupérer. Pourquoi Marco n'avait-il prévenu que Lux ? Ne lui faisait-il toujours pas confiance ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, se débarrassant de ses pensées sombres et s'attirant le regard de Lux. La jeune fille était sur les nerfs, mais le brun n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Elle devait lui cacher quelque chose, c'était la seule explication valide. Mais il décida de rester discret et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse. Il pouvait encore ressentir, parfois, le poing de la jeune fille s'enfonçant dans son abdomen, et il espérait pouvoir attendre le plus longtemps possible avant de réitérer l'expérience.

Sans qu'Ace ne s'en rende compte, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte ornée du chiffre quatre. Il avait écouté Lux quand elle lui avait expliqué que cette île était en fait connue pour ses nombreux chantiers navals et ses incroyables charpentiers. Quand ils avaient atteint la ville haute, une fois n'était pas coutume, le jeune Portgas avait eu les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Il avait failli se faire frapper plus d'une fois par sa Vice-Commandante qui disait de lui qu'il était "un vrai gamin".

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur le chantier naval en lui-même, Ace s'arrêta devant une énorme machine, laissant Lux s'occuper de la commande que son Père avait faite.

* * *

La brunette fut bien contente lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur le chantier naval. Ace n'était pas désagréable quand il redevenait un petit garçon découvrant le monde. Elle aurait juste aimé qu'il n'ait pas ce regard-là. Un regard qui en disait long sur son enfance, visiblement pas la plus heureuse de toute. Elle avait préféré le laisser faire, tentant d'ignorer le fait que tous les passants se retournaient sur leur passage. Elle était quand même contente d'avoir réussi à convaincre le brun de se mettre une chemise sur le dos avant de partir. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait produit si quelqu'un les avait remarqués.

Une fois arrivés sur le chantier naval, Lux demanda à un des charpentiers présents si elle pouvait voir un responsable. Elle fut menée jusqu'à un homme blond, portant des lunettes orange et fumant négligemment un cigare. Elle toussota, signalant sa présence à l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il plus ou moins aimablement.

Lux essaya de contenir son envie de frapper ce charpentier. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se retienne pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Ace sur elle, celui-ci étant bien trop occupé à s'extasier devant de gigantesques navires en construction.

- Je suis là pour retirer une commande.

- De la part de qui ?

Le ton abrupt de l'homme commença à taper sur les nerfs de la jeune fille, déjà rudement mis à l'épreuve par la présence d'Ace. N'y tenant plus, elle attrapa son vis-à-vis par le col de son tee-shirt et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Je suis là sur ordre de Marco le Phœnix. Si tu pouvais te dépêcher, j'en serais ravie, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle relâcha l'homme. Celui-ci remis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et disparut dans l'un des hangars se trouvant derrière lui. Lux patienta, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil en direction de Portgas, souhaitant que celui-ci reste intéressé par le métier qu'exerçaient les charpentiers aussi longtemps que possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme qu'elle avait gentiment "agressé" revint, un morceau de papier entre les mains. Il le lui tendit et la jeune fille s'en saisit. Sur la feuille était écrit le nom du charpentier en face d'elle ainsi que celui d'une embarcation qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle interrogea le dénommé Pauly du regard.

- Rends-toi au dock deux, sur ta droite, et donne leur ceci, indiqua-t-il en désignant la feuille de papier du doigt. Tu trouveras ton colis. Dis que tu viens de ma part.

Elle allait enfin savoir ce que cachait réellement cette visite à Water Seven. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle devait des excuses à ce pauvre charpentier qui n'avait rien demandé et qui devait déjà bien assez souffrir comme ça à cause de son prénom. Elle fit le tour de la table derrière laquelle se trouvait ledit charpentier et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Elle s'empressa ensuite de retourner de l'autre côté de la table.

- Merci beaucoup Pauly, et pardon pour tout à l'heure, sourit-elle.

Elle vit de jolies couleurs rosées apparaître sur les joues du fumeur face à elle tandis que les hommes qui devaient être ses collègues sifflèrent la scène.

Lux reporta alors son attention sur Ace. Le jeune homme avait la bouche grande ouverte, choqué de ce dont il avait été témoin.

- Commandant, tu viens !? l'appela la brunette.

Elle ricana quand le brun secoua une nouvelle fois la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Il la rejoignit rapidement et elle reprit sa marche tranquillement.

- Tu peux être une fille quand tu le veux, lui fit remarquer le jeune Portgas.

Pour Lux s'en était trop. Son poing l'avait démangé toute la journée et son Commandant venait de lui donner une excellente raison d'en faire usage. Elle visa le haut du crâne d'Hiken. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'une grosse bosse se formait sur sa tête.

- Enfin ça, ça ne compte qu'avec les autres et pas avec moi, se plaignit le jeune homme en se massant le cuir chevelu là où l'impact avait eu lieu.

Lux, qui avait continué à avancer, lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

- Exactement Commandant.

Elle lui tira la langue et entra dans le dock numéro deux, comme le lui avait indiqué Pauly. Là, elle dû montrer le papier que le précédent charpentier lui avait confié à un autre homme portant des lunettes noires et ayant une coupe de cheveux assez originale. Celui-ci disparut tout comme l'avait fait Pauly quelques minutes plus tôt et revint en tractant derrière lui une embarcation plutôt petite. Celle-ci devait avoir été fabriquée pour ne pouvoir transporter qu'une seule personne. Elle constata l'absence de barre ou de gouvernail. Elle demanda alors des précisions à l'homme qui avait ramené l'embarcation.

- Votre chef, commença-t-il alors que Lux riait intérieurement. Marco, chef ? On aurait tout vu. Il nous a demandé un moyen de transport spécial ne fonctionnant qu'à l'aide du feu. Ce navire s'appelle Striker. Il est à vous.

Et la brunette comprit. Ce navire n'était pas destiné à n'importe qui. Il avait été spécialement conçu pour Ace. Elle se tourna vers le jeune Portgas. Celui-ci plaisantait avec un des charpentiers à l'extérieur du dock, son fidèle chapeau vissé sur la tête. Il riait à pleins poumons, faisant naître un sourire attendri sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Ace !

Le susnommé fit volte-face.

- Tu peux venir une minute ?

Il s'exécuta.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna-t-il, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Rien de grave, lui assura Lux. Regarde.

Elle montra au brun l'embarcation, le Striker, mais Ace ne sembla pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- C'est pour toi. Tu es le seul à pour voir l'utiliser grâce à ton Logia, mais –

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ace avait déjà sauté à bord du navire. Des flammes furent visibles sous ses pieds et, sans prévenir, le bateau avança fièrement jusqu'à la sortie du dock.

Lux soupira d'exaspération, courant après son Commandant alors que celui-ci s'aventurait déjà sur les canaux de la Cité Aquatique.

- Ace ! Attends !

Mais le brun ne l'entendit pas. Elle l'observa par-dessus les remparts qui servaient de protection à la ville haute. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire ouf, Hiken avait déjà atteint la ville basse. Lux, ne tenant pas à ce que son équipage soit mis en danger par les folies du brun, remercia rapidement les charpentiers et partit à la poursuite du pirate le plus insouciant de l'Histoire.

Cependant, le Striker était beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'elle avait anticipé. La brunette avait eu beau courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle n'avait pas pu rattraper son Commandant à temps. Et, maintenant qu'elle avait atteint le navire où se trouvait le reste de ses camarades, elle observait Ace, manœuvrant sa nouvelle embarcation comme s'il l'avait toujours possédé, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Elle était accoudée au bastingage, entourée de ses frères qui hurlaient, encourageant le jeune Portgas, riant parfois lorsque celui-ci manquait de peu la noyade.

Lux se laissa prendre au jeu. La tête reposant dans la paume de sa main, elle laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux une seule seconde.

Elle resta à observer le jeune Hiken jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide de remonter sur le navire principal. Alors qu'il amarrait son nouveau jouet, comme s'amusait à le penser Lux, elle l'interpella.

- Hum ? fit le pirate, tout sourire.

La brunette prit une grande inspiration.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Commandant !

Les autres présents sur le pont en firent de même.

Elle ne le détestait plus vraiment. Elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Les journaux n'avaient fait qu'envenimer les choses le concernant, et elle avait appris à ne pas leur faire confiance. Et elle aurait été bien triste qu'il quitte l'équipage.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! Merci, encore et toujours, à ceux qui continuent à lire cette chose qui ne nous mènera certainement pas à grand chose, mais bon, ça passe le temps... Non, plus sérieusement, stop la déprime, j'aime bien ce chapitre. Parce qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur Lux (je dis un peu parce que je sais que pour certain, ce ne sera pas suffisant) autant sur le plan de son histoire que sur le plan physique :) Comme vous le savez, on ne peut pas faire de "S" barré sur ce site, ce qui est bien dommage, d'où le "$" au beau milieu du texte. Désolée, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé ^^'._

_Je remercie aussi **Meikokadji** (et je vais répondre à sa review au passage :) ) Je suis contente que tu es dévorée cette fiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir :) Beaucoup de gens ne voit pas Ace comme quelqu'un arrogant, tu n'es pas la seule, mais je ne sais pas, je l'imagine bien comme ça l'allumette x) Haha! Tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir fait la remarque sur le Striker :) En même temps, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu le construire sur le Moby Dick (ma mémoire me fait souvent défaut... la vieillesse... xD). Une fiction... de qualité... je vais pleurer T_T C'est trop gentil et adorable et voilà! Merci beaucoup pour cette review._

_Bref, sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochain, et vous promets un peu plus d'action dans exactement trois chapitres (sans compter celui-ci)! :)_

_Aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartient, l'univers non plus! :)_

* * *

**RATURES ET CICATRICES.**

Ace avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Joyeux anniversaire". Des mots que seules quelques personnes avaient osé prononcer en sa présence. Des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre, même aujourd'hui. Alors quand il avait vu bouger les lèvres de Lux, formant ainsi ces quelques syllabes, il avait eu envie de pleurer. Bien sûr, il s'était retenu.

Cependant, l'envie avait bien été là. Il voyait encore les sourires de ses camarades sur le navire, les rires qui avaient suivis alors que la fête battait son plein. Mais la seule chose dont il ne pouvait se défaire était le sourire de Lux, gravé sur sa rétine. Sur le coup, il avait cru rêver ce sourire sincère. Mais il savait que tout ceci était réel.

Le jeune Portgas ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle l'intriguait. Il bougea dans son lit, le sommeil ne venant pas. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce petit bout de femme avec de longs cheveux châtains, de grands yeux verts hypnotiques et un visage à la peau tannée et presque autant parsemée de taches de rousseur que la sienne. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il aurait voulu connaître chacune de ses pensées.

Ace observa la Lune à travers la fenêtre de sa cabine. Lux était comme l'astre. Elle était là, bien vivante, mais elle ne montrait qu'une partie d'elle-même, la seconde restant cachée dans l'ombre et attendant d'être découverte. Il voulait être celui qui découvrirait ce qu'il y avait dans cette part d'ombre.

Il entendit un choc contre la coque tandis que le sommeil ne venait toujours pas, ayant certainement décidé de le fuir. Il repensa alors au Striker, ce petit navire que lui seul pouvait manœuvrer. Un rire étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge. Tous ses camarades avaient été jusqu'à lui mentir pour lui faire la surprise. Il comprit alors que cette soirée de fête n'avait été possible que grâce à l'audace de Lux. Si celle-ci n'avait pas osé rentrer dans sa cabine, bravant les règles instaurées par le vieux, aucun des pirates présents sur le navire n'auraient pu profiter de ce moment de relâchement et de joyeuse paix.

Il allait devoir s'excuser. Et il le ferait. Quand ils seraient rentrés sur l'île où les attendaient les autres membres de l'équipage afin de fêter dignement les dix-neuf ans du jeune Portgas. Leur destination était un endroit isolé dans les tréfonds de Grand Line. Une île se situant à la frontière de Calm Belt. Drenie. Le brun n'en n'avait jamais entendue parler. Pourtant, Marco avait déjà tout prévu avant même leur départ du Moby Dick, quelques mois plus tôt en confiant à Lux un Eternal Pose permettant de se rendre sur l'île.

Les yeux d'Ace commençaient à se fermer lentement, ses pensées s'étiolant à mesure que le sommeil l'engloutissait. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir faire ses excuses à la brunette une fois rendu à bon port. Bien sûr, à sa manière.

* * *

Il leur avait fallu quatre jours pour se rendre à Drenie. Ils avaient été accueillis par des grandes acclamations, chacun accordant à Ace une tape sur l'épaule ou un grand sourire pour le féliciter. Beaucoup avait demandé au jeune Commandant qu'il utilise le Striker, histoire de faire une petite démonstration de ses aptitudes à contrôler l'embarcation. Pour sa part, Lux était partie rejoindre son Capitaine dans sa cabine, s'inquiétant de savoir si les derniers préparatifs avaient été réglés. Le vieil homme confirma. Lux voulut alors retourner sur le pont mais fut stoppée dans son élan par Barbe Blanche.

- Lux, comment ça se passe ?

La jeune fille dévisagea son Père du regard. Que voulait-il savoir exactement ? Quelle réponse attendait-il ? La brunette ne se prit pas la tête plus longtemps et, souriant de toutes ses dents, donna une simple réponse au vieux Capitaine.

- Ça se passe bien.

En sortant de la pièce, elle entendit le rire guttural de Newgate avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipage sur le pont. Elle retrouva Marco et Satch, riant de bon cœur avec Ace. Elle observa le tableau d'un œil curieux. Elle avait eu envie de dire à Marco sa façon de penser quant à la manière dont il s'arrangeait toujours pour la mettre dans le pétrin, mais elle s'était abstenue en voyant à quel point le blond semblait heureux de les revoir tous sains et saufs. Le Phœnix pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Lux le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir que, malgré sa carapace d'homme froid, le Commandant de la Première Division, s'inquiétait autant, si ce n'était plus que les autres, du bien-être de ses camarades. Elle rejoignit les trois hommes, provoquant un silence de plomb. Elle avait visiblement interrompu une conversation très intéressante et dont elle était probablement le principal sujet. Elle soupira bruyamment, laissant ressortir son exaspération légendaire vis-à-vis des trois hommes.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Je peux partir si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, mais je sais accepter les critiques.

Elle attendit que les trois compères se décident à parler. Mais les trois complices pouffèrent de rire face à sa remarque. Lux ouvrit des yeux ronds d'incompréhension avant que Satch ne prenne la parole.

- On ne te critiquait pas, Luxie.

La brunette grimaça à l'entente du surnom.

- On demandait simplement à Ace ce qu'il pensait de tes talents de menteuse.

La jeune fille braqua son regard sur le jeune Portgas. Celui-ci se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Lux avait remarqué qu'il faisait souvent cela quand il était gêné.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

- Eh bien, commença Ace. Je dois avouer que j'ai tout gobé.

- Tu vois. Même sous pression, cette fille est capable de t'inventer les pires histoires qui soient, ajouta Satch en pouffant de rire.

Lux sentit le sang battre contre ses tempes. Le Commandant de la Quatrième Division allait payer pour son commentaire, flatteur, certes, mais légèrement dégradant. Ses jointures entrèrent en contact avec la joue droite du roux. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse sous le choc. Ace et Marco éclatèrent de rire et Lux les rejoignit après que le cuisinier se soit relevé, massant sa pommette blessée. Il jeta un regard noir à la brunette qui se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire. Mais Satch participa au fou rire quelques secondes plus tard.

C'est alors que Barbe Blanche fit son entrée sur le pont alors que les retardataires venaient tout juste d'arriver. Lux cessa alors immédiatement de rire et reporta toute son attention sur son Père qui se racla la gorge. Il allait faire un discours, quelque chose de rare.

- Mes fils et filles, il y a quelques jours, nous avons manqué une occasion de célébrer un événement important. Je vous demande de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à votre frère, Ace !

Lux se joignit à ses camarades et applaudit, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle se permit un regard dérobé en direction du jeune Portgas. Elle ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'entrouvrir d'étonnement. Mais elle reprit un fin sourire devant la scène qu'elle découvrit, attendrie par la réaction du brun. Celui-ci avait les joues couvertes de larmes, le regard rivé sur le Capitaine. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux pétillaient de joie, d'excitation, de soulagement. Lux n'aurait su le dire précisément. Elle entendit le jeune homme marmonner quelque chose dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

- Le vieux…

La jeune fille échangea des regards entendus avec les Commandants de la Première et Quatrième Division et, dans un élan de générosité et de joie, elle adressa ces quelques mots à son propre Commandant.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Ace.

* * *

Le jeune Portgas n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment qui vous emplit le cœur à un tel point que vous avez l'impression que votre organe va céder sous le trop plein d'émotions. Il avait reçu tellement d'amour en si peu de temps qu'il avait été incapable de réguler sa joie et sa stupeur. Les sourires s'étaient accumulés à une vitesse alarmante, les fous rires avaient composé ses journées et les fêtes avaient resserré les liens. Ace avait l'impression que son cœur allait imploser.

Au lieu de ça, il avait laissé exploser sa joie, des larmes chaudes déferlant de ses joues sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte au moment où le pont s'était animé, ses camarades, ses frères l'acclamant comme s'il était l'un des leurs depuis des années. Il se sentait misérable de pleurer pour des raisons si futiles, mais à la fois incroyablement heureux.

Il aurait voulu remercier ce vieil homme qui l'avait chaleureusement accueillit sur son navire malgré les multiples tentatives de meurtre que le brun avait perpétré à son égard. Mais aucun mot n'aurait été assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Alors quand il entendit le son de la voix de Lux énoncer ces quelques mots, ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

Le jeune homme se cacha le visage à l'aide de son chapeau, se mordant la lèvre afin de retenir le moindre hoquet. L'euphorie avait cédé sa place à l'attendrissement sur le pont du Moby Dick et Hiken pouvait sentir tous les regards braqués sur lui. Puis la voix du vieux lui parvint clairement.

- À Ace !

Le brun releva la tête, les yeux rougis et bouffis, des traces de larmes persistant sur sa peau tannée, pour croiser le regard de son Père. Celui-ci leva sa chopine dans sa direction et fut imité par tous les autres présents sur le navire, ceux-ci reprenant les paroles de leur Père. Ace se vit offrir lui aussi une chope et, après avoir bu une bonne gorgée de saké, un sourire sincère et éclatant remplaça les précédentes larmes qui avaient coulées. Le jeune Portgas se sentait chez lui.

Après cet épisode chaotique dont le brun se serait bien passé, et qui allait sûrement être utilisé contre lui dans un futur proche par une certaine Vice-Commandante, les rires avaient repris leurs droits sur le navire. Ace était assis, coincé entre Marco et Satch, Lux assise à la droite de ce dernier. Ils buvaient tous ensemble de bon cœur, racontant leurs aventures respectives.

* * *

Lux écoutait en riant les histoires de Satch alors que celui-ci décrivait comment il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'un Roi des Mers en quelques secondes. Le cuisinier en faisait toujours plus que nécessaire, rendant les choses plus grotesques qu'héroïques. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Ace. Le jeune Portgas n'avait pas abandonné son sourire depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Water Seven. Elle était satisfaite de voir que son Commandant avait finalement laissé fondre toute la glace qui ornait son petit cœur arrogant pour les laisser, le reste de l'équipage et elle, y entrer. La jeune fille but une gorgé de saké et, lorsqu'elle reposa sa chopine, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter les orbes gris d'Ace qui eux-mêmes la fixaient sans discontinuer.

Lux sentit de nouveau cette chaleur incontrôlable qu'elle avait déjà éprouvé plus d'une fois face au regard du brun. Cette sensation se propagea jusqu'à son visage et elle pouvait presque jurer que celui-ci était aussi rouge que les perles qui composaient le collier d'Ace. Elle tourna la tête, fuyant ainsi les iris du jeune homme. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on la fixe de la sorte. Et, alors qu'elle pensait que ses soucis ne pouvaient s'aggraver, elle entendit, comme tous les pirates présents sur le navire, son Père toussant à s'en déchirer les poumons, quelques gouttes de sang atterrissant sur sa peau dénudée.

Elle voulut se lever pour porter secours à l'homme, son inquiétude concernant l'état de santé du vieux revenant au galop, mais c'était sans compter sur la ribambelle d'infirmière qui fit irruption sur le pont.

Lux grogna. Elle n'avait rien de particulier contre les infirmières. Elle détestait juste les réactions que ces femmes provoquaient. Comme les sifflets des pirates en manque, ou les phrases de drague supposées les faire tomber comme des mouches. À part soigner son Père et attiser les ardeurs de la foule, la brunette ne leur trouvait rien d'utile ou d'intéressant. Et bien sûr, Ace l'avait entendu lorsqu'elle avait marmonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle n'allait pas révéler ce qu'elle pensait des infirmières au jeune Commandant, qui devait sans doute penser comme tous les autres hommes présents sur le navire. Mais Satch s'en chargea pour elle.

- Lux déteste les infirmières, dit-il en riant. Elle pense qu'elles sont inutiles parce qu'elles ne se battent pas. La seule avec qui elle s'entend vraiment est l'infirmière en chef, Hatsu.

Lux vit Satch ajouter le geste à la parole en désignant du doigt la fameuse Hatsu. Mais elle voulait surtout fermer le clapet de cet idiot de Commandant de la Quatrième Division qui s'amusait à étaler ses avis personnels. Cependant, celui-ci continua à parler comme si la brunette n'était pas là, déblatérant des âneries à qui voulait les entendre.

- Mais je pense que notre petit Luxie est jalouse. Regarde ces femmes Ace, elles ne te donnent pas envie ? Mignonnes comme elles sont, je –

Cette fois s'en était trop. Lux ne se retint pas, donnant au cuistot un nouveau coup, à l'arrière du crâne pour changer. Satch tomba tête la première dans son assiette, renversant son saké sur le pont, une grosse bosse se formant sur son crâne.

- Espèce d'idiot, bougonna-t-elle.

Il était vrai que Lux n'avait rien à voir avec les infirmières. Elle n'était pas grande, sa peau tannée par le soleil et l'air marin n'égalait pas la beau blanche et immaculée de ces femmes, elle n'avait pas une grosse poitrine à mettre en valeur à chaque instant même si elle aimait ses seins tels qu'ils étaient. Et, pour finaliser le tout, ses taches de rousseur lui donnaient un air enfantin qu'elle aurait aimé mettre au placard, ses longs cheveux châtains n'étaient pas aussi soyeux qu'elle l'aurait voulu et ses cicatrices étaient heureusement cachées derrière des tee-shirts desquels jamais elle ne se séparerait.

La brunette n'était pas comme ces femmes futiles et chétives, mais elle se battait pour protéger son Père, son équipage, et elle aimait cette vie. Alors quand elle entendit les mots que prononça le jeune Portgas, elle fut en état de choc.

- Je trouve que Lux est aussi jolie que ces infirmières, voire plus.

La jeune fille dévisagea le brun alors que les joues du Poing Ardent, bien que tachetées comme les siennes, prenaient de jolies teintes rosées. Elle faillit recracher tout le saké qu'elle avait avalé. Elle se leva en trombe, attirant tous les regards sur elle tandis que Marco et Satch avaient la bouche grande ouverte, le cuistot ayant en plus un léger filet de sang coulant de son nez à cause du dernier affront de Lux à son égard.

Elle marcha, marcha jusqu'à arriver à la poupe du bateau. Là, elle fit les cent pas, buvant à chaque tour qu'elle faisait. Finalement, son regard fut attiré par la Lune, astre brillant de mille feux, déversant sa lumière sur le Moby Dick. La jeune fille s'assit contre le mur de la salle de navigation, lieu de repos de Marco. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur la pleine lune, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête du jeune homme pour sortir de telles conneries. Peut-être le saké était-il monté au cerveau trop vite ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais la seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que son jeune Commandant venait de la rejoindre. Elle le sentit s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle se contentait de l'observer du coin de l'œil, remarquant que lui aussi avait gardé sa chopine de saké. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment avant que le brun ne se décide à parler.

- Il représente une promesse.

La brunette ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi Ace parlait. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction pour voir que le jeune homme évoquait en fait son tatouage, répondant ainsi à la question qu'elle lui avait posé quelques mois plus tôt. Alors, de peur que le jeune Portgas s'arrête dans son explication, Lux ne pipa pas un mot, le laissant continuer sur sa lancée.

- J'ai deux frères. Le plus jeune devrait bientôt prendre la mer, quant à l'autre… Il a été tué par un Tenryuubito alors qu'il fuyait notre île.

Lux devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à de telles confessions. Ace avait des frères ? De vrais frères ? L'un tué par un Tenryuubito, l'autre un pirate à devenir. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Avant de mourir, Sabo m'a laissé une lettre et –

- Sabo ?

Ace regarda la jeune fille. Cette fois encore, la chaleur qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle rencontrait les orbes gris se manifesta. Le brun pouffa devant les réactions de la brunette qui le frappa plus ou moins gentiment à l'épaule. Le jeune homme arrêta immédiatement de rire, gardant cependant un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

- Sabo et Luffy. Ils voulaient eux aussi prendre la mer. Luffy est encore trop jeune pour le faire et Sabo est mort en essayant. Quand il est parti, il m'a laissé cette lettre dans laquelle il me faisait promettre de toujours prendre soin de Luffy. Mais quand il a voulu écrire mon prénom, il a commencé par "AS" avant de rayer le "S" pour mettre un "C" juste après. Sur la lettre, cela faisait "A$CE". C'est pour me souvenir de cette promesse que je me suis fait tatoué ça sur le bras, finit-il en désignant son épaule du doigt.

Lux ne dit rien. Elle en avait beaucoup plus appris sur le Poing Ardent en dix minutes qu'en sept mois et des poussières. Et cela signifiait bien plus que le jeune homme pouvait l'imaginer. Toutefois, elle restait perplexe face aux raisons qui avaient poussé le jeune Portgas à lui faire part d'un morceau de son histoire. Elle ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Ace soupira fortement avant de pincer les lèvres puis se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Mais Lux n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer sans avoir des explications.

- Je n'ai pas toujours était très sympa avec toi… C'est… une façon de m'excuser. Je suppose…

La brunette n'aurait jamais pu dire ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant précis. Pour la première fois depuis sept mois, Ace lui parlait comme à un égal, quelqu'un de confiance, sans méfiance ni doute. Elle soupira à son tour avant d'offrir un semblant de sourire au Poing Ardent. Ils avaient convenu d'une chose des mois auparavant et elle n'allait pas se défiler au dernier moment. Lux prit une grande inspiration avant de parler à son tour.

- La plupart de mes cicatrices viennent de l'époque où je ne faisais pas encore partie de l'équipage. Avant que Barbe Blanche ne débarque sur mon île, je me suis fait tabassée par un Marine alors que je m'étais opposée à lui. J'ai servi d'exemple. Si Père n'avait pas été là, je serais certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est. La seule marque dont je suis réellement fière est celle-ci, avoua-t-elle en désignant le côté droit de sa nuque alors que l'on pouvait y voir une longue et fine trace blanche. Elle représente ma première blessure en tant que membre de cet équipage.

Ce fut au tour du brun d'être déconcerté. Et Lux avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire face à la vision que le jeune homme lui offrait. Il avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte, un air de totale surprise sur le visage. La brunette passa son doigt sous le menton de son Commandant et lui referma la bouche aussi sec.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? l'imita le jeune Portgas.

- Nous avions un deal, non ? Tu me parles de ton tatouage, je te parle de mes cicatrices. Nous sommes quittes maintenant.

Elle offrit un nouveau sourire au jeune homme. Celui-ci s'empêcha de rire. Lux leva alors sa chopine en direction du brun et celui-ci en fit de même. Ils portèrent un toast à une quelconque raison et burent à l'unisson. La brunette ajouta alors quelque chose à ses précédents propos.

- Excuses acceptées, Commandant.

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux.

- Et le Buster Call alors ? demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

Le visage de Lux perdit toutes traces de joie.

* * *

Ace s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir posé la question quand il remarqua à quelle vitesse le visage de la jeune fille se décomposait. Il s'apprêtait à rattraper le coup quand Lux posa froidement une ultime question.

- Qui t'as parlé de ça ?

Le jeune homme pouvait voir, malgré le rictus qui ornait ses lèvres, que la brunette était en colère. Il hésita longtemps avant de dénoncer son camarade.

- Teach. Mais il ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué ce qui s'est passé, je te le promets.

Malgré cela, il sentit une aura noire entourer la jeune fille, un sourire démoniaque prenant place sur ses traits. Ace déglutit difficilement. Lux se leva, laissant sa chopine sur le sol, prenant la direction du centre de la fête.

- Tu ne vas pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Ace.

La brunette se retourna, affichant toujours cet air sadique et malfaisant.

- Qui sait ?

Et elle disparut. Le jeune Portgas la poursuivit, espérant ne pas avoir causé une apocalypse. Mais il était content d'une chose : la jeune fille s'était ouverte à lui. Un peu.

* * *

Lux n'en revenait pas. Elle faisait confiance à tous les hommes présents sur le navire. Alors quand le Poing Ardent avait prononcé le prénom de Teach, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas le tuer. Oh non. Elle allait le faire souffrir. En tant que Vice-Commandante de la Deuxième Division, il était de son devoir de lui donner une bonne leçon. Elle revint finalement au centre de la fête, les regards se braquant une nouvelle fois sur elle. Elle chercha des yeux un sourire édenté et une chevelure brune et broussailleuse. Mais ce fut le rire de Teach qui le trahit.

- Marshall D. Teach ! hurla la jeune fille.

Le concerné se tourna vers elle, ses traits portant toujours cet air jovial.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lux ?

La brunette s'approcha dangereusement de sa cible et, lorsqu'elle en fut assez proche, lui décocha un crochet du gauche en pleine mâchoire. Teach ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Quand il se releva de la chute qu'avait provoquée le coup, Lux vit de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

- Ça t'apprendra à déballer la vie des autres sans leur accord !

- Mais –

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. En tant que Vice-Commandante de la Deuxième Division, je t'oblige à nettoyer le pont du Moby Dick, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Des rires se formèrent dans l'assemblée qui les entourait. Même Barbe Blanche était secoué par cette vague de folie tandis que Teach bougonnait des paroles inaudibles. Alors Lux se joignit une nouvelle fois à eux, notant au passage l'air soulagé d'Ace tandis que celui-ci restait caché dans la pénombre du navire. La brunette ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de son Commandant, mais elle l'appréciait. Énormément. Et le court instant qu'ils avaient passé seuls lui avait permis d'avoir encore un peu plus d'estime pour le brun. Et cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait refusait de quitter son corps. Ace lui accorda un de ses sourires éblouissant. Elle décida d'en faire de même, riant à plein poumon avec le reste de l'équipage.

* * *

Ace était heureux de voir que la brunette avait décidé d'être raisonnable et avait laissé la vie sauve à Teach. Le jeune homme appréciait ce vieux bougre, il aurait été attristé d'apprendre que celui-ci était mort à cause de lui et de son incapacité à tenir sa langue. Quand il vit la scène que fit Lux, il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que la jeune fille capta sans mal. Et elle lui sourit en retour, riant encore de ce qui venait de se passer avec le reste du groupe. Un sourire sincère et lumineux qui alluma quelque chose dans le cœur du brun. Ace voulait être le seul capable de faire naître ce sourire sur les lèvres de la brunette. Lui et seulement lui.


End file.
